Our Funny Little World
by koichii
Summary: My AkaKuro version of the iPod shuffle game! Different songs for each chapter. Requests are accepted, too!
1. Goodnight, My Angel

**A/N: **This is my AkaKuro version of the iPod shuffle game but I decided to make it per chapter! I'll open my playlist everyday and the fifth song that would play will be the one I'm going to write a short oneshot for. :D

This is my contribution to AkaKuro Week, which has already ended but it doesn't matter. Hehehe...

Requests are accepted, too! Just give me a song title and I'll write a oneshot for you guys. ^^

This chapter was inspired by: Chapter 2 of the manga "Ai Ni Somare"

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song or the cover photo. Photo belongs to Ricca.

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song i: Goodnight, My Angel (Billy Joel)**

"Good afternoon, Bocchan! This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He would be your new butler from now on."

A young man with baby blue hair and equally baby blue eyes bowed respectfully at the seven-year-old red-haired boy in front of him. "It's my honour to meet you, Seijuurou-sama. Let's take care of each other," he greeted politely, his voice the same dry monotone that he was used to. He then raised his head and saw a pair of wide, unfathomable eyes that were the colour of the most beautiful crimson he'd ever seen.

The boy, whose name was Akashi Seijuurou, went on staring at the bluenette for a few seconds before he spoke. And what came out of his mouth surprised Kuroko and the head butler of the Akashi household. "So you're mine now, Tetsuya." It wasn't a question but a statement, as if the redhead was declaring something.

The head butler, who was by now already used to the young boy's attitude, shot Kuroko an apologetic look before whispering to the bluenette, "I apologise if he surprised you or something. Bocchan's just like that. A unique kid if I may say so please have patience with him."

Kuroko nodded in understanding before he turned back to Akashi who seemed waiting for his reply. His best friend Kagami, who works as a chef in the Akashi household, have already warned him about the young master's quirkiness. He smiled at the boy and knelt in front of him so their gazes could level. "Let me fix your tie, Seijuurou-sama. It's a bit crooked," he said, hoping to change the topic.

Fortunately for him, it did distract the boy. "Huh? I did it wrong? Seems like I have to gouge my eyes out for failing," the boy mumbled as he pulled a pair of scissors from his dark shorts and raised it to his face.

The head butler's eyes widened in surprise while Kuroko, thanks to his quick reflexes, was able to snatch the scissor away from the boy. Irritated crimson orbs stared at him as he sighed in relief. "Don't do that again, Seijuurou-sama. You would have gotten hurt," he reprimanded. "Your father would be sad if you got hurt."

Akashi scoffed at that as he looked away. "As if he would," the boy mumbled but Kuroko heard it clearly. "I don't think anyone would be sad if something bad happened to me," he added, still not aware that the bluenette was hearing everything he was mumbling. Crimson eyes then widened in surprise when arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a warm body. "What-"

"I would be sad if something bad happens to you, Seijuurou-sama so please don't hurt yourself, okay?" Kuroko whispered on the boy's ear, his arms tightening on the small body. Kagami also told him how Akashi was left alone with the hundreds of servants at home because his father was too busy with the family business to even spend an hour with his son. There was no mention of a mother but a rumor circulated around the household that she died when giving birth to the young master.

And albeit they've just met each other, Kuroko already realised how lonely Akashi Seijuurou was.

He was about to let go of the redhead when he felt small hands clutching onto the front of his shirt tight. Then he felt something wet onto his neck, making him realise that the little boy was now crying. Smiling softly, his right hand went up to caress the boy's hair, effectively cradling his head against his shoulder.

"T-Tetsuya..."

"It's alright, Seijuurou-sama. I'm here," he soothed as he looked up at the head butler who was staring at them in total awe. It was probably the first time he's seen the young master shed a tear. The bluenette stood up while carrying the redhead in his arms. The boy refused to look up and had his face deeply buried onto Kuroko's neck. "Where's his room, Hisao-san?" he asked.

The head butler, who seemed to have snapped out of his trance, blinked his eyes furiously before speaking. "Follow me."

They arrived at a huge room that was triple the size of Kuroko's apartment. The room was all red and black in colour that suited Akashi well. The head butler left them saying he's going to check on the dinner preparations. Kuroko marched to the king-sized bed at the center and placed the quiet redhead there. "You look pretty tired, Seijuurou-sama. Have you been playing the whole afternoon?" he asked as he took off the boy's shoes and socks so he could sleep more comfortably.

Akashi shook his head as he yawned while rubbing one eye. "I attended my horseback riding and piano lessons then grammar and etiquette lessons afterwards," he replied. "I don't have friends to play with."

The bluenette's heart ached at the wistful look the redhead was currently sporting. How could someone with so much wealth be so alone? Clearly, money couldn't buy anything. "I'm here now. How about I become your playmate?" he suggested.

Akashi looked at him in excitement. "You will?" he asked, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes giving away how starved he was for company and Kuroko's heart ached even more.

He nodded with a smile. "Of course. What do you want to play then?"

"Basketball," Akashi immediately replied. "Taiga says it's fun to play basketball."

"Kagami-kun's right. So basketball it is then," Kuroko said with a nod which made Akashi smile. "But for now, you have to take a nap. You're clearly exhausted from your afternoon lessons. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready, Seijuurou-sama."

"Seijuurou."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya. We're friends, right?" Akashi asked, looking thoroughly hopeful.

"Yes, we're friends." Akashi flashed him a smug smile at that. "However, it's my way of showing my respect. And I'm not really used to calling people without honorifics." He sighed when Akashi scowled at him. "How about Sei-kun then?" he suggested, totally willing to compromise.

"I'll be content with that for now," Akashi replied, seemingly placated. "But since you're going to be my bride when I grow up, I suggest you start getting used to calling me by my first name alone."

Kuroko's cheeks heated at the redhead's words. Did he really hear Akashi right? Him as Akashi Seijuurou's bride? He didn't just blush at the thought, right? Akashi's just a kid. And he's eleven years older than the redhead. "Why don't you go to sleep, Sei-kun?" He tried to change the topic.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at Kuroko but nevertheless didn't protest when the bluenette tucked him under the blanket. "Will you still be here when I wake up, Tetsuya?" he asked, voice a bit uncertain. His little hand that was holding the bluenette's own hand, tightened its grasp onto Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled before pressing a soft kiss onto Akashi's forehead. "Always," he replied, making Akashi smile back before he was pulled towards the dreamland. "Sweet dreams, Sei-kun."

* * *

*** **annnndddddd that's it! What do you think? Again, requests are accepted. :)

~koichii


	2. With You

**A/N: **Several of you asked for a sequel of chapter one and good news, I've already finished it sequel but I'll be posting it on later chapters. I'm not really satisfied with the way I ended it so I might have to tweak it a bit before I post it.

Anyhow, to those who reviewed chapter one **~ Shiyagi, Myadorabletetsuya, kh07gl, Pugslover, Nickirem Tetsuya Zoldyck, **and **Guest ~ **thank you very much! :D

This chapter is dedicated to **Shiyagi **who requested for Jonah Johnson's song, _With You_. I love the song, by the way and hope you like this chapter. Thank you! :3

Warning: Cliche... too much cliche. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song or the cover photo. Photo belongs to Ricca.

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song ii: With You (Jonah Johnson)**

_Sei is late, _Kuroko mused as he took a sip of his limited edition extra large vanilla milkshake. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that his boyfriend was late for a good thirty minutes already, something that wouldn't happen usually. He pulled out his phone and tried calling the redhead for the nth time that day only to be directed to voicemail once more. "Sei, where are you? Call me please. I'm worried about you."

Sei didn't met an accident, did he? He's one of the most cautious person that the bluenette knew so it shouldn't be an accident. But still, nothing is certain. Even Sei who always claims that he's absolute. Still, Kuroko hoped that his beloved didn't meet any kind of accident and was just simply busy with work.

But then, why would Sei be working when he was the one who asked Kuroko to meet him at Maji Burger today?

"Excuse me," Kuroko was pulled out of his musings by a child's voice. He looked up and saw a boy, approximately seven to eight years old, standing beside his table. "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya-san?" he asked.

"Yes," the bluenette replied with a small nod, wondering why the boy was inquiring for his name. "What can I do for you, little boy?" he asked back as he smiled at the kid.

"Then this is for you, onii-chan," the boy said as he placed a small box in front of Kuroko. He grinned widely when the bluenette just looked at the box suspiciously. "Don't worry, onii-chan. It's not dangerous or something. Another onii-chan asked me to give it to you. He said you would like it."

"Who asked you to give it to me?"

"It's a secret, onii-chan but he meant no harm."

Kuroko looked at the boy intently, checking if he was lying but all he could see was truth in the boy's eyes. "Thank you," he said. The boy's grinned widened as he bowed politely at Kuroko and left. The bluenette then looked around to see if the sender was around but found no one suspicious so he cautiously opened the box only to get confused when he saw a red iPod inside with a piece of paper atop it that says 'PLAY ME'. Plugging the earphones to his ears, he played the gadget.

_There was hope, there was faith_

_There was truth but I just couldn't get it_

_Now there's love in my life_

_Can't let it go, I just won't let it_

_Change has played its part_

_And it's healed my wounded heart_

He recognised the song playing. It was one of his favourites from one of the movies he and Sei watched during one of their movie nights. He has the song included in his top ten favourites of all time. But the question is, why is he listening to it now? And most importantly, who sent this music player?

_All I wanna do and all I wanna be_

_All I wanna feel is something real_

_I want to believe that everything I do_

_From here on out will be with you_

_It's gonna be with you_

If he didn't know better, he'd say that this is some kind of a love confession. Kuroko chuckled softly at the thought. How can one person be creative, romantic and very cheesy at the same time?

_Here with you I feel safe and I know this is just the beginning_

_For so long I was lost, now it feels I'm finally winning_

_I wouldn't mind_

_I could love you for the rest of my life_

He then gave a start when somebody knocked on the glass window beside him. He turned to look outside and saw the same boy who gave him the box. The boy was motioning to something at the opposite side of the street, as if beckoning him to take a look. Kuroko let his gaze travel up farther and baby blue orbs widened when he saw Sei standing there while holding a medium-sized cardboard.

_Oh, it's gonna be with you_

_I wouldn't mind,_

_I could love you for the rest of my life_

Kuroko watched as Akashi raised the cardboard and flipped it open. The bluenette read the words scribbled onto it.

**YES, I COULD.**

Akashi then flipped the cardboard to its other side and raised it higher so Kuroko could see better.

**ABSOLUTELY. DEFINITELY. TRULY. MADLY. DEEPLY.**

"Look at that guy outside, on the opposite side of the street. What is he doing?" Kuroko heard one girl, who was seated two tables away from him, ask loudly.

"I don't know," the girl's friend replied, her eyes glued on Akashi's form. "But he is so hot, don't you think?"

The bluenette immediately got up from his seat when he heard that, thankful that he set the volume into low and got out of Maji Burger. "Sei!" he called as he waved at his boyfriend, the iPod still plugged in his ears.

"Tetsuya, wait for me there!" Akashi called back then as swiftly as he could, he crossed the street and approached the bluenette. "Hello, Tetsuya," he greeted with a smile when he got near.

"Hello, Sei," Kuroko replied, his expression that of a confused one. What in the world is Akashi doing? Baby blue orbs then widened when the redhead suddenly knelt down in front of him. "Sei...?"

"I didn't really believe in the concept of love. Father taught me that loving someone is a weakness for it will make a person soft and dumb and an Akashi is neither soft nor dumb. An Akashi is a winner and there's no room for weakness. I totally believed that until ten years ago today -the day that I met you. I tried my very best to resist the weird sensation you made me feel but it was futile. For the first time, in my whole existence, I became weak. I fell in love. But I do not detest that. I do not care if I became weak or a loser or what my father would think about it. All that mattered since that day was you, Tetsuya." Akashi then got something from his pants pocket -a small red velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring made of white gold, diamonds and rubies. "So, Kuroko Tetsuya, will you consider changing your name? Will you be Akashi Tetsuya?"

To say that Kuroko was totally surprised was an understatement. He honestly didn't think that Akashi would ask his hand for marriage especially in a public area. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he struggled to speak. "S-Sei, same sex marriage is not legal here in Japan," he said, still couldn't believe that the redhead just proposed to him.

"I already thought of that, my Tetsuya," Akashi replied with a smug smile. "Don't worry, we're getting married abroad. Everything's settled," he added when Kuroko opened his mouth to ask again. "Your answer is the only thing needed now. And you're not allowed to refuse."

Kuroko smiled at that, his baby blue eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness. "How could I refuse, Sei?" he asked rhetorically as he got the ring from the box and was about to wear it but Akashi was fast. The redhead got the ring back and inserted it on the bluenette's left ring finger himself. "It's beautiful, Sei," he murmured as he admired the ring that glistened under the sunlight like fire. Just like Sei's crimson orbs.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Akashi said as he stood up and pulled Kuroko by the waist. He chuckled at the bluenette's flustered expression. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you, too, Sei," Kuroko replied with a smile then he closed his eyes as Akashi slowly dipped his head. Pale arms wrapped around the redhead's neck the moment their lips met, neither of them unaware of the crowd sighing dreamily and clapping at the background. All that mattered to them was each other. Only each other.

_All I wanna do and all I wanna be_

_All I wanna feel is something real_

_I want to believe that everything I do_

_From here on out will be with you_

_It's gonna be with you_

* * *

**_*_**Keep the requests coming! :D

~koichii


	3. Heart Attack

**A/N: **I've been learning about new songs because of your requests and I like most of them so thank you! :D

To the reviewers of chapter 2 **~ kh07gl, Lily Fenton Phantom, Seitsuya1104, Shiyagi, yukiseijuro, xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx, mitsuyo-chan **and **Moon Smurf ~ **thank you as well. ^^

This chapter is dedicated to **kh07gl **who gave me Demi Lovato's song, _**Heart Attack**. _I hope you like this one, if you don't just tell me. I'll make another one. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song used and the cover photo. Photo belongs to Ricca.

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song iii: Heart Attack (Demi Lovato)**

"I apologise, Tetsuya, but this would be the last time I'm coming over to study with you."

From his textbook, Kuroko Tetsuya looked up at the red-haired boy sitting across him on the small worktable in his room, his neutral expression never changing. "Why is that, Sei?" he asked, not really sure if he heard the redhead right.

"A new business opened in Shanghai and father flew over to take care of it personally until it is stable. He left me to take care of the Tokyo branch until he comes back. He said it's part of my training," the red-haired teen, Akashi Seijuurou, explained. "Plus the university entrance exam will be in a month and I have to manage my time properly."

Kuroko regarded Akashi for a moment before he spoke again. "Is Sei implying that I'm a waste of time then?" he asked as he brushed off the unpleasantness he felt by the question.

Mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold widened marginally as Akashi panicked lightly. "No, Tetsuya. You're not a waste of time at all. What I meant was I might be very busy with the company so I won't be able to study together with you anymore." He then looked at the bluenette with a subconsciously pleading expression. "Don't be mad at me."

_Aww, cute, _Kuroko mused before he smiled softly at Akashi. "I know what you mean, Sei. I was just teasing you."

"Then stop it, Tetsuya," Akashi said as he looked away while covering his mouth and nose with his left hand, effectively hiding his blushing countenance. _He looked so beautiful when he smiled. Damn it._

"I apologise, Sei," Kuroko replied, the smile still intact on his face. "But we'll study together again, right?"

"Of course, Tetsuya. That's a promise."

* * *

A month had passed since then and the university entrance examination was over. Kuroko and Akashi decided to go to the same university while their other friends chose schools that would help them with their chosen professions. Midorima applied to a medical school, Aomine decided that he would study criminology along with Kagami. Murasakibara applied to a culinary school while the biggest shock of them all was Kise who took up the entrance examination for an aviation school. None of them were able to foresee the blond's actions, not even Akashi who was quite surprised as well. Obviously, they all thought that Kise would continue his modeling career after high school.

Kuroko was a bit sad and nostalgic at the fact that in a few months time all of them would have to go their separate ways. Though he knew that they would still see each other, he knew that it wouldn't be exactly the same. Good thing he and Akashi are going to the same school. He's taking up education while the redhead's taking up economics.

But was it really a good thing?

The bluenette sighed deeply as he shook his head, clearing his mind from his train of thought. Ever since last month, Akashi have changed. It was a gradually subtle change but still highly noticeable for someone who's very observant and knew the redhead very much. Ever since he stopped having study dates with the bluenette, Akashi have changed. He's become cold to Kuroko, constantly avoiding him. The bluenette tried to talk to him about it but the redhead would always find a way to stall him or just leave him. Eventually, Akashi stopped talking to him altogether.

And Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't like it one bit.

"Sei," he called as he approached Akashi who was typing in his laptop. The bluenette saw the redhead alone in the library so he decided to talk to him. If he noticed how Akashi stiffened a bit for a moment, he didn't let it show. "Your father is back, right? Are you coming over to study later?" he asked, hoping against hope that everything would be back like the way they were before.

But looking back, he should've known that promises are meant to be broken.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I'm busy right now," Akashi said without looking up. He just went on typing in his laptop as if Kuroko wasn't worth his glance. "In fact, I don't think we should be studying together anymore. We'll be graduating soon and we're going to different departments albeit it's the same university. Let's get used to being alone starting from now on."

Kuroko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Akashi just told him they won't be seeing each other anymore? "Did you..." he heaved a deep breath to steady his footing. What's going on with Akashi? "You mean that we won't be f-friends anymore?" Just the thought of it was unbearable for him.

Akashi shrugged nonchalantly. "If that's how you call it, Tetsuya," he replied, his tone having a small hint of irritation now.

"Why?"

Cold, mismatched eyes stared up at painfully baffled baby blue ones as Akashi opened his mouth to answer. And when he did, Kuroko wished that he didn't ask in the first place.

"You're a total distraction, Tetsuya. I would really appreciate it if you don't talk to me anymore."

* * *

One week later...

Kuroko was scanning one of the shelves in the library for a book that he would use for their history project when he heard noises on the other side. Slightly miffed at being distracted, he pulled two books away so he could tell whoever it was on the other side of the shelf to keep quiet. Such was his intention that when the two books were taken off and revealed the other side of the shelf, he was left gasping at the sight in shock. Why? What did he see?

It was Akashi and another senior that was from another class. Mayuzumi, was it? The bluenette wasn't sure of the other student's name but what he was sure was that the two were kissing. He took a step back and closing his eyes, he ran away.

Akashi and the other guy must have heard him for the two stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the source of the noise but all they could see was a shelf with an empty space alloted for two books and nothing else. The redhead sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he turned to look at the guy he was just kissing a while ago. "Don't do that again, Chihiro," he warned.

Mayuzumi Chihiro let out a small smirk as he placed a hand under Akashi's chin as he leaned forward, stopping only when their noses were almost touching. "Why won't you try me, Akashi? I look like him so it's fine, right?"

Akashi stared coldly at Mayuzumi as he slapped the latter's hand away. Then with a withering stare, he turned to walk away but not before saying, "Nobody can replace Tetsuya, Chihiro. No one. Remember that."

"Then why were you avoiding him?"

The redhead halted in his steps at the question making Mayuzumi smirk. "Do not question me, Chihiro. Know your place." Then without waiting for any replies, he walked away.

* * *

It was already dark when Akashi decided to go home. After the encounter with Mayuzumi at the library that afternoon, he locked himself up at the student council office intending to finish some paperworks though they weren't due until next month. He needed something, a distraction, from his thoughts.

_"Then why were you avoiding him?"_

Mayuzumi's words continued to echo in his mind even as he kept himself busy that he ended up trying to find solace in sleep but also failing in the end. Seems like he couldn't really do anything productive until he confronted the source of his angst.

Why was he really avoiding Tetsuya?

He shook his head as he went on walking. He'd contemplated about it for hours until he was able to reconcile himself that he was, indeed, in love with Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun?" He was pulled out of his musing when he heard a very familiar voice call his name. From staring at the floor, he looked up and saw none other than Kuroko Tetsuya standing by the entrance of the seniors' building, looking as if he was waiting for someone.

"Tetsuya, why are you still here?" the redhead asked when he got near the bluenette, not liking the way Kuroko addressed him. "It's already late."

"I'm waiting for you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied directly, his baby blue orbs staring at mismatched ones. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Akashi asked as he walked past Kuroko and went out of the building without looking back, fully knowing that the bluenette would be following him. And he was proven right when he heard footsteps from behind. "Couldn't this wait tomorrow, Tetsuya? I really have to go home."

"Are you and Mayuzumi-kun together, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked which gave Akashi a start though he didn't show it. The bluenette's really blunt, wasn't he?

"Why are you asking me that, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he kept on walking. He doesn't have any intention to stay with Kuroko longer for he didn't know what he might do to the latter now that he's able to come to terms with his feelings. Mismatched orbs then widened marginally when the redhead realised something. "It was you at the library a while ago." The words came out as a statement, not a question.

Kuroko nodded albeit Akashi wasn't looking at him. "I didn't mean to," he murmured then he stopped walking and stared directly at Akashi's back with tears beginning to blur his vision. "I don't care if Se... If Akashi-kun and Mayuzumi-kun are together. I don't care if you like a girl or a boy. I don't care who you love. I just..." Tears began falling down the bluenette's cheeks but he hastily wiped them away. "I don't want Akashi-kun to avoid me."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi have stopped walking, too, though he still had his back to Kuroko. And albeit he wasn't looking, he knew that the bluenette was crying. "Tch," he clucked his tongue as he turned to the smaller male and pulled him in his arms. "Hush, Tetsuya. Don't cry," he soothed as he cradled the bluenette's head against his left shoulder while slowly rubbing his back. Oh, how much he missed this guy.

"Y-You promised that we would study again together, that we would be friends forever..." Kuroko mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by Akashi's uniform. "I want to be friends with Akashi-kun forever."

Akashi softly winced at Kuroko's words. Did the bluenette just friendzoned him? And he didn't care who he loves huh? _Let's see. _"You want to be friends even if Chihiro and I are-" he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say for Kuroko suddenly covered his mouth with his hand. "Hn."

"Don't say it, Akashi-kun," the bluenette said as he averted his eyes, piquing Akashi's curiousity. "I'm fine with anything as long as we remain friends. But don't tell me you're going out with Mayuzumi-kun or anyone else for that matter. I don't want to hear it."

Akashi pulled Kuroko's hand off his mouth and had it intertwine with his own, making the latter to look at him in baffled surprise. He smiled softly. There wouldn't be running away now, would it? "But I don't want to be friends, Tetsuya." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand when the bluenette attempted to pull away. "Do you want to know why I avoided you?" When Kuroko nodded, he continued.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I think it began when you smiled at me the first time we met. I didn't believe in love at first sight back then but it was what happened to me when I saw you. Ever since then I tried my very best to be close to you and be able to give you everything that you needed or wanted. I'd do things for you that I wouldn't do for anyone else. You made me have these weird feelings whenever I'm around you or when I'm just simply thinking of you. You make me smile, laugh and even make me feel giddy to the point that I think I might have a heart attack. Simply put, you thawed this frozen heart of mine and I got scared of it. It signified that you have the power over me, to hurt me and I didn't want to get hurt so I did what I thought was the best course to take. I ended our friendship and avoided you," the redhead cupped either side of Kuroko's face and made him look up. "I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya," he murmured as he closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

"Why are you telling me this now then, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sighed then he opened his eyes and stared directly onto baby blue ones. "Because I was in constant denial about my feelings for you. It was only now, when Chihiro asked me something, that I was able to come to terms with it. It made me realise that whether I avoid you or not, I would still get hurt."

"Love hurts, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said. "At least true love does."

"That I agree," Akashi replied then he brought Kuroko's hand, that he was holding, to his left side of the chest where his heart was located. "Do you feel that, Tetsuya? You make my heart beat so fast I think it might kill me one day." He chuckled at the thought then he got surprised when Kuroko pulled his hand and placed it against the bluenette's own chest. "Tetsuya, what-" he stopped himself when he felt the rapid beating of Kuroko's heart against his hand. Eyes widening in realisation, he looked at the bluenette who was by now blushing furiously.

"I don't want to be friends, too, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said while looking away. "Like you, I've fallen in love with you the first time we met. I actually prefer being alone when I study yet when you offered to study with me, I accepted it without any hesitations. That made me question myself and led me to the realisation that I feel something special for you. Eventually, with the several times we spent together, I was able to give a name to that special feeling and that was love." The bluenette looked up at the (slightly) taller redhead, his cheeks still ablaze. "I love you, too, Akashi-kun. Please don't run away from me again."

Akashi was speechless for a moment before a smile found its way on his lips. "We're both idiots," he said then he planted a kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "If we've been more honest with ourselves, we could've saved each other from the pain."

"Yes, we could have. What idiots we truly are, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said in agreement, looking absolutely happy at the moment.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Before you start getting used to it, stop calling me 'Akashi-kun' and go back to calling me Sei," Akashi commanded. "You sound so cold when you call me Akashi-kun, I don't like it."

"Yes, Aka- I mean, yes, Sei," Kuroko said then he suddenly grabbed Akashi's tie and yanked him down so they would be leveled. The next thing he did totally surprised the redhead for he brought their lips together into a short but hard kiss. "How about a sleepover, Sei? Mom and Dad are out on a business trip."

Akashi smirked at the mischievous glint in Kuroko's baby blue eyes. "How could I refuse?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm all yours, Tetsuya."

"Really?" Kuroko asked, a wide, happy smile on his face.

The redhead nodded slowly as he clutched at his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. "Yes, Tetsuya. Body, heart and soul -I'm all yours."

"I'm yours, too, Sei. Only yours."

_You are surely going to be the death of me, Tetsuya, _Akashi mused as he watched Kuroko smile once more. _Yes, absolutely the death of me. No doubt about that. _"I love you."

* * *

*** **I hope Mayuzumi wasn't OOC. XD

~koichii


	4. If I Stand Too Close

**A/N: **I'm at loss for words now so I'll be posting the sequel to _**Goodnight, My Angel**_ of this fic. This is 18 years later from chapter one. I hope you guys like it. :)

To the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ kh07gl, fostine foli, Nickirem Tetsuya Zoldyck, xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx, miki565, O'Rei'nji Fishcake, **and **BrokenWings66 ~ **thank youuuuuuuuuu! Your requests are taken into account and I will be posting it one of these days. / Keep 'em coming! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song used and the cover photo. Photo belongs to Ricca.

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song iv: If I Stand Too Close (Motion City Soundtrack)**

18 years later...

"Tetsuyaaaaaaa~ I'm home!"

From the pot of tofu soup he was stirring, Kuroko looked up and saw the now twenty-five-year old young master of the Akashi household enter the kitchen. He smiled at the redhead's expression when the latter realised what he was making. "Welcome home, Sei-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou smiled at the scene they were creating. They looked like a married couple where the husband comes home after a long day of work and his wife greets him while making his favourite dish. He slowly approached the bluenette who went back to stirring the soup and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Tetsuyaaaaaa~" he purred at the bluenette's ear, making the latter shiver slightly. He smirked. "Where's my welcome home kiss?"

Kuroko, whose neutral expression didn't change in the least, turned his head a bit so he could look at Akashi and gave the now (slightly) taller redhead a peck on the cheek, totally catching the other off guard. "This is almost done, Sei-kun. Can you set the table?" he requested as if he just didn't kiss the redhead.

Had he turned to look at Akashi again, he would've seen the redhead blushing. It was the very first time that Kuroko kissed him. Well, never mind the fact that the bluenette would always give him a kiss on the forehead when he was just a kid. He's an adult now so it's absolutely different. His Tetsuya just kissed him! _I would make sure that the next time he kisses me would be on the lips, _he mused as he let go of the bluenette and did as what he was asked to do.

Kuroko shook his head as a small smile showed on his lips while he turned off the stove. It had been eighteen years since he and Akashi first met when he was introduced to the redhead as his personal butler. And it had been ten years since Akashi decided to leave the main house in Kyoto and transfer to Tokyo to study and take over the main branch of the family business that was situated at the capital of Japan when his father died when he was eighteen.

But still, even as a twenty-five-year-old man, Akashi Seijuurou was still the same Sei-kun he knew, though the lonely boy was nowhere to be found now.

During middle school, Akashi was able to make friends with five interesting and a little bit rowdy persons. They were at first scared of the redhead but that fear turned into full-pledged respect and loyalty when they got to know Akashi for the succeeding years.

Being there for Akashi, ever since the boy was seven, he was really happy for the redhead when he finally found true friends.

At least, Akashi Seijuurou wouldn't be lonely even if he, Kuroko Tetsuya, would leave him now.

After all, it was time for him to say goodbye.

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Tetsuya," Akashi said after dinner. He was clearing the table while Kuroko was washing the dishes. It was one of the things the bluenette taught him -that he shouldn't depend on servants with regards to household chores. If he could do it, then he do it himself. Kuroko taught him how to be independent and he would always be thankful for that.

"You're welcome, Sei-kun," Kuroko said. "Would you like to take a bath now?" He was stalling, he knew it but he didn't have enough courage yet. He needed to calm down for a moment lest he'd never be able to leave Akashi.

Akashi shook his head. "Maybe later. Let's try this cake Atsushi gave me today," the redhead said as he got a knife and began to cut the strawberry shortcake that his friend, who's now a chef, made.

Kuroko silently watched Akashi slicing the cake and he knew, right there and then, that he should tell the redhead now. "Sei-kun, I'm leaving." There, he said it. Easy? Easy not. His heart was pumping madly.

Akashi stopped slicing the cake then he looked at Kuroko, crimson orbs baffled. "Leave? Are you finally going to take a vacation, Tetsuya?" he asked, his mind totally denying the obvious meaning of the bluenette's words. "If that's the case then I'll go with you. I need a vacation, too. Where do you want to go? To the beach? To the countryside? Or-"

"Sei-kun, I'm resigning as your butler," Kuroko said, effectively cutting Akashi off. "I was hired by your father to look after you until you reach the marrying age. I've fulfilled what was expected of me four years ago so I think I'm overstaying."

"So I was just an obligation to you then?" Akashi asked coldly, his eyes hidden by his bangs. The happy memories he had with Tetsuya, was it all a lie then?

Kuroko heaved a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Akashi but in order for him to let go, he would. "More or less," he replied in a quiet voice. He almost winced when those crimson orbs he loved the most glared at him. "I've sorted out the right candidates for your wife that Hisao-san sent over. They're at your desk in your office," he added.

Akashi angrily threw the knife where it embedded itself onto the wall. "I told you I don't want to marry anyone!" he yelled which surprised Kuroko for the redhead rarely raises his voice, especially at him. Akashi who seemed to have realised what just happened, let out a sigh then a bitter smile as he looked down on the floor. "I love you, Tetsuya. Why wouldn't you believe that?" He reached out to touch Kuroko but the bluenette evaded him.

Kuroko almost winced at the look of grief that briefly passed Akashi's face when he avoided the redhead's touch. It was better this way. What he's doing is only for the young master's own good. "I'm sorry, Sei-kun," he mumbled as he walked past the stunned redhead.

That night, after eighteen years, Kuroko Tetsuya left Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Two weeks later...

_"Business tycoon and head of Akashi Conglomerates, Akashi Seijuurou, was involved in a car crash this morning. Witnesses say that a ten-wheeler truck lost its brakes and hit the car the businessman was driving in one crossing. The driver of the truck was dead on the spot while Akashi Seijuurou's still under operation..."_

"Midorima-kun, how is Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked worriedly when he arrived at the hospital where Akashi was admitted. The green-haired doctor was Akashi's classmate during middle school and has remained as one of his close friends. He immediately left the kindergarten, where he was now working, when he heard about the news of Akashi being involved in a car accident.

Midorima Shintaro fixed his glasses before answering. "Akashi was able to manoeuvre the car out of the way so it hit the back of the car instead of directly to his side. It was fortunate he was able to do that or else..." he trailed off and coughed awkwardly, not being able to continue his words. "It was a total miracle he only got bruises and small wounds."

It was comforting to know that Akashi was fine. "I could hear a 'but', Midorima-kun." And Kuroko had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he would hear.

Midorima heaved a deep breath. He knew how Kuroko loved Akashi and he also knew that the bluenette would be hurt at what he was going to say but telling directly the truth was the best option of them all. "Akashi had a hard concussion and it caused him to go temporarily blind."

Kuroko's eyes widened at what he just heard. "How... How did Sei-kun take it?" he asked, now even more worried about the redhead's condition.

"Akashi accepted it calmly. He just sat there quietly," Midorima said. "I would've preferred he went in a rage though. I don't like it. We all don't like it. He's slowly closing up from us."

Kuroko felt guilty at that. He knew that it was his fault that Akashi was closing up from everyone. And he needed to set it right. He'd seen eighteen years ago what a lonely boy Akashi was and he didn't want the redhead experiencing those kinds of hurt once more.

_"Will you still be here when I wake up, Tetsuya?"_

_"Always."_

The bluenette clenched his fist tight. He seemed to have forgotten the promise he made to the lonely boy he met years ago. That he wouldn't leave and he would always be there for him. All because he thought that he had Akashi's best interest first.

But because of that, he forgot to factor in what really the redhead wanted.

"When will he be discharged, Midorima-kun?" he asked. Given that he has no living blood relative, Akashi would be all alone once he was discharged. And Kuroko wanted to take care of him.

Given that the redhead would want to be near him again.

"We're still doing some examinations on him and after that, he'll be allowed to leave tomorrow," Midorima replied then he looked at Kuroko in an almost pleading way. "He'll want to be alone when he gets home so I'm asking you to please take care of him. He would only listen to you, Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded seriously. Midorima didn't need to ask him to. "Of course, Midorima-kun."

* * *

Kuroko shifted his feet as he waited for the door of Akashi's apartment to open. He originally planned to fetch the redhead from the hospital but an emergency faculty meeting kept him the whole afternoon. When he got to the hospital, Midorima had told him that Akashi already left with Hisao.

He blinked when the door opened and revealed the head butler of the Akashi household, all ready to leave. "Ah, Kuroko-kun. Good thing you're now here. Shintaro-sama said that you'll be looking after Bocchan." When the bluenette nodded, he continued, "I'm asking you to be patient with him again, Kuroko-kun. Bocchan's even more colder than he ever was several years ago."

"I will, Hisao-san," Kuroko said then he went inside the apartment, balancing the grocery bags he was bringing as he locked the door. He decided to head to the kitchen first before he go find Akashi. He was stocking the vegetables on the fridge when he heard Akashi's voice.

"Who's there?" The bluenette went out of the kitchen and headed to the main room, his baby blue orbs widening at the sight of Akashi standing at the top flight of the stairs. "Who's there? Answer me," the redhead repeated as he began to take a step.

"Sei-kun, no!" Kuroko exclaimed as he ran up the stairs just in time to catch Akashi who has miscalculated his step. Fortunately, he was able to secure the redhead but he lost his balance and the two of them fell down the stairs. "Oof!" he grunted as he landed atop the taller male.

"What are you doing here, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked coldly which snapped Kuroko's attention.

Kuroko blushed when he realised their position and for a moment he was thankful that Akashi couldn't see now. He hastily pulled away from the redhead and tried to help him stand but he just shook him off. "I saw the news on the television and Midorima-kun told me about your situation. How are you, Sei-kun?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Akashi sarcastically replied before turning away and heading to the kitchen. Kuroko got worried that the redhead might hurt himself but he seemed to know where he's going. _Of course, this is his apartment._

He followed the redhead to the kitchen. "Sei-kun, I-"

But Akashi cut him off. "I'm fine, you can leave now," he said as he stood by the sink, putting some distance between him and Kuroko using the island counter. He then gave a start when he suddenly saw Kuroko clearly. _What the- _He blinked several times just to make sure that he wasn't just imagining it but to his disappointment, darkness clouded his vision again. _Damn it._

"Sei-kun? What's wrong?" Kuroko, who noticed Akashi's momentarily distraction, asked worriedly. Then as silent as he could be, he rounded the table and approached the unsuspecting redhead. He placed a hand on Akashi's cheek and was able to see how the fire in those crimson orbs that he loved the most had died. His heart ached at the sight of those unseeing, lifeless orbs staring through him.

Akashi pulled away from Kuroko and took a step back to widen the distance between them once more. He silently groaned when his back hit the island counter. "What do you want from me, Tetsuya? I told you to leave me alone," he snapped but when Kuroko didn't reply, his expression and his voice became almost desperate, something that rarely happens to Akashi Seijuurou. "Tetsuya, please. I know what you planned to do. Shintaro told me about it this morning and I don't want to burden you anymore. I can take care of myself."

Tears glistened in Kuroko's baby blue orbs as he placed his hand on Akashi's cheek once more. "You're not a burden to me, Sei-kun. Not in the past, not now, not ever." He cupped both of the redhead's cheeks and stared into those unseeing crimson eyes that always seemed unfathomable to him. "I love you, Sei-kun."

Akashi smiled bitterly. "But not the way I wanted," he muttered.

"Sei-kun..."

"No, don't tell me that I'm just confused!" Akashi exclaimed as he pushed Kuroko away. "For eighteen years, I've loved you, Tetsuya. At first I thought that it was just a sort of admiration, a feeling that I've developed because you seemed to be like the brother I never had but always wanted. But then my feelings changed into something more one day." The redhead hastily wiped away the tears that came falling down his cheeks. "Don't ask me how or why for I don't know either. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Glistening crimson orbs stared straight at the bluenette but completely unseeing. "Call me selfish but I want all of you, Tetsuya. If you're just here because of pity, please leave. I don't need yours. I already have too many of that right now." He turned to leave but halted when arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Kuroko rested his forehead against Akashi's strong back. He never knew how much he'd hurted the redhead in the past, even now. His clutches on Akashi's shirt tightening, he spoke, "It isn't pity I feel for you, Sei-kun for I know you'll overcome any challenge that will come your way, just like this one. I love you. And I meant that not as an older brother to a younger one or a loyal servant to his master. I love you as one person loves another. I always have. I was just too scared to admit it because I know my place. I know you have responsibilities and your father would have well disowned you if he knew. I thought I did it for your sake, Sei-kun but I ended up hurting you the most."

Akashi held Kuroko's hand that rested on his chest, letting their fingers intertwine. "Yes, you hurted me the most, Tetsuya." He stopped when he heard Kuroko wince behind him. "But do know that whatever would've happened, I would've still chosen you. I would've completely given up every comfort that father could provide me so I could be with you. Stupid but it's the truth." He turned to face Kuroko and got surprised when he could clearly see the bluenette again. He blinked and his vision darkened once more. _What's happening? _"And I know that if that happened, you wouldn't have let me do it," he added, a small scowl on his face upon those words.

Kuroko chuckled at what Akashi had just said. "You're always right, Sei-kun." He chuckled again when the redhead scoffed. He then surprised the (slightly) taller male by pulling him by the collar so their lips met. "I love you, Seijuurou," he whispered when he broke the kiss.

Akashi's eyes widened in surprise. "Say it again, Tetsuya," he commanded but his voice had a pleading tone in it.

"Seijuurou."

"Oh, god. You. Me. Bed. Now."

"Huh? Wait, Sei-kun! You can't see yet! Hey!"

* * *

Kuroko was still sound asleep beside him when Akashi woke up the next day. Crimson orbs softened as the redhead watched the bluenette's relaxed, innocent face. "Thank you," he murmured as he caressed the smaller male's cheek. Kuroko was the very first person who cared enough to listen to his pain, to have patience with him and to love him unconditionally. The bluenette served as a parent, a brother, a friend and finally, last night, a lover. Akashi smiled at the thought. Finally, Tetsuya was completely his.

"Un," Kuroko grunted when he was woken up by Akashi's touch. "Sei-kun? Something the matter?" he sleepily asked when he saw the redhead looking at him fondly the moment he opened his eyes.

Akashi shook his head as he sat up. "Everything's fine, Tetsuya. Well, everything except for your bedhead. Your hair looks atrocious as usual."

Kuroko pouted as he sat up, too, only to have his baby blue orbs widening. "Un," he grunted once more as he fell back down the bed making Akashi to look at him worriedly. "You were too rough last night, Sei-kun. I couldn't feel my lower body," he complained as he tried moving his legs.

Akashi watched Kuroko with tender crimson orbs. How could he not love this guy?

Kuroko stopped his antics when he finally noticed Akashi staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "What is it?"

"I love you, Tetsuya," he said which made Kuroko blush. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the bluenette when he was stopped by petite pale hands to his chest. "What now?" he asked, slightly miffed to have been halted. "Tetsuya?" he called again when the bluenette just stared at him in surprise.

Their staring contest lasted for almost five seconds before Kuroko spoke. "You got your eyesight back, Sei-kun!"

* * *

*** **And that's the end of this story. Thoughts anyone? :)

~koichii


	5. Lightning

**A/N: **I dunno what happened to this chapter. I got carried away. Pardon me if this is not to your liking.

Special thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ Lily Fenton Phantom, Nickirem, fostine foli, mitsuyo-chan, xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx, TheAmericanGit, kh07gl, Anoymouse, O'Rei'nji Fishcake, BerryBliss,** and **The M****afia-ish Addiction ~**

This chapter is dedicated to **Lily Fenton Phantom. **I hope you'll like this one. You can request for another one if you don't. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song and cover photo used on this fic. Photo belongs to Ricca. And this is sort of smut. Sort of. As I've said above, I dunno what happened. This is sort of plotless, too. ||oTL

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song v: Lightning (The Wanted)**

_**Akashi's POV**_

I never knew when I became like this -when I became addicted to him.

"A-Akashi-kun... Ngh..."

I watched as he writhed underneath me, those usually pale cheeks flaming with what I deemed was mixed pleasure and embarrassment. Pink, swollen lips parted as he let out a lustful moan that successfully sent delicious shivers up my spine. Without any warning, I dove in for another hungry kiss, my hips never stopping its movement.

I could never really get enough of Tetsuya. Every kiss, every touch would always leave me craving for more.

"A-Akashi-kun... Ahh... Harder..."

And though it pained me to do so, my movement ceased altogether making Tetsuya to look up at me with a confused yet frustrated look. I smirked as I brushed away a strand of blue hair away from his eyes. "It seems that you have forgotten something, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya only looked baffled for a moment before his cheeks flared up even more. He looked away in embarrassment. "I... I told you I can't do it. I-It's embarrassing, A- ngh!" he moaned when I moved once more but in a slow manner which I knew would irritate him. "Ah... A-Akashi-kun... Faster, please..."

"Say it first, Tetsuya," I demanded, hips gyrating in a slow, sensual manner making our bodies tremble in pleasure and our minds screaming for more. "Or I won't move at all," I added, my hands holding tight onto pale hips so I could stop myself from taking my lover in wild abandon before he succumbed to my demand.

"Ahh..." Tetsuya glared at me through half-lidded, teary baby blue orbs when I held him down so he couldn't move. I pretended not to care and just smirked down at him. "Y-You're cheating... A-Aka... S-Sei... S-Sei-kun..."

_Gotcha! _I smiled in triumph when, at last, Tetsuya referred to me by my given name. My adorable lover always thought that I was just making fun of him by demanding him to call me by my first name when in fact, I really get turned on by it. Damn, just hearing my name come out of those sexy, pink lips makes me want to make love to him until he can't walk. "Good boy, Tetsuya," I whispered as my hands slid down from Tetsuya's hips to his creamy legs which I parted even wider. Licking my lips, I moved inside him faster and harder. "Tetsuya, I love you."

"I-I love you, too, ahhhh... Sei-kun..." Tetsuya panted, his slim body arching up sexily as he took all of my thrusts. His left hand slid off my shoulder and went down to his neglected member which was already red and throbbing.

But before he could touch himself, I swatted his hand away. He half-pouted, half-glared at me to which I just responded with a smirk. "I want you to cum without touching yourself, Tetsuya," I purred as I sped up my movements, making him scream in delight, fingers digging onto the sheets and onto my shoulder.

"Sei-kun... Ahhh..." I felt Tetsuya tightening around me, a sign that he's close to release. "Sei, I... Ngh..."

"With me, Tetsuya. Together with me," I commanded. "Look at me," I added rather harshly, not wanting to miss the way those baby blue orbs would glaze over when Tetsuya would reach his peak. It was one of the things I look forward to so much -the look on Tetsuya's face everytime he's in extreme pleasure.

And being together for almost a decade didn't dull the excitement. It would always feel like our first time whenever we're together like this. Time haven't killed off the fire. On the contrary, it made the passion hotter and the love stronger.

"I love you, Tetsuya," I murmured as I emptied myself inside him.

* * *

_**Kuroko's POV**_

"I love you, Tetsuya."

I moaned as I arched my back for the last time before I felt myself reach the point of no return with my Sei-kun. I clearly heard his voice and though I wanted to respond and reach out to him, I couldn't. Having a weak stamina, I would usually get very tired after lovemaking. And this time, Sei-kun had been particularly aggressive.

A cold hand wiped off the sweat from my brow then I felt Sei-kun's arms wrapping around me, drawing me into a comfortable embrace that would, without doubt, lull me to sleep. I smiled as I turned my head to him, inhaling his spicy scent. It's my most favourite smell in the whole wide world. Even the sweet smell of freshly-served vanilla milkshake couldn't compare to Sei-kun's very addicting smell.

I could still clearly remember the first time we made love. It was during high school, a day after the Winter Cup Finals. My team went against his on the finals and, unfortunately, we lost. I was totally heartbroken that day for I thought I would lose him forever. I've managed to help each and everyone of my former teammates except for him, my most special person. I was so sure that there was no chance for us anymore when he proved me wrong.

_"Tetsuya..."_

_Blinking back the unshed tears, I looked up and saw him standing there, hand offered out for me to take. Without so much of a thought, my body moved on its own and accepted his hand. Then to my, and everyone's, utmost surprise, I was pulled into his strong arms. "Akashi-kun...?" I called out in confusion though I didn't do anything to pluck myself out of his embrace._

_"Rakuzan won the Winter Cup but why do I feel like I've lost?" he murmured against my ear before his lips touched my temple. I froze but he just tightened his hold on me. "The sight of you grief-stricken has more impact on me than the feeling of winning the cup. I don't like it, Tetsuya. So please, tell me what I should do to make you smile again."_

_I looked up and stared at those mismatched orbs that didn't seem cold now. In fact, they were filled with worry. "Go out with me, Akashi-kun."_

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Sei-kun?" I asked as I turned to look up at my red-haired lover who was lying beside me. He was staring at me with a curious yet a bit worried expression.

"I've been calling you for the past few seconds. You were lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?" he asked, a cold hand resting on my cheek.

I closed my eyes as I leaned onto his touch. It had been almost a decade since then and still, Sei-kun's touch never fails to stir up something in me. Even his voice, smell, everything in him still has this huge effect on me. Years might have passed by in a blink of an eye yet my love for him still never dies. "I was just thinking about _that _time," I replied, knowing fully that Sei-kun knew what time I'm referring to. "Do you remember it, too, Sei-kun?"

Sei-kun smiled then he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I turned to him and snuggled against his warm body. I have always loved the warmth brought by Sei-kun. It never failed to make me feel safe and sound, that nothing can harm me when I'm in his embrace. "How could I forget that time, Tetsuya? You gave me the shock of my life. I was meaning to ask you out that time but you managed to beat me to it." He laughed at my surprised expression. "You're always full of surprises, Tetsuya."

I looked up at him and our eyes met. Bloody crimson and liquid gold met baby blue. "You don't like me surprising you then?"

"I don't mind the surprise, Tetsuya. As long as it's you," Sei-kun said which made me smile. "I love you, Tetsuya. More than anything and anyone in this world. The vows I made to you five years ago, I haven't forgotten. I'm prepared to do anything for you and love you for the rest of my mortal life. Happy anniversary, love."

My smile widening, I looped my arms around Sei-kun's neck and kissed him fervently, our tongues battling for dominance. "I won't forget my vows, too. I love you, Sei-kun. Always," I murmured when we parted for breath. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

_**Normal POV (The next day...)**_

"Kurokocchi! Hellooooo!" Kise yelled cheerfully as he tackled Kuroko, who was sipping his precious vanilla milkshake, giving him a bear hug. "Kurokocchiiiiii! I didn't see you yesterday! Akashicchi, too. Where were-" he was immediately cut off when he spotted something on the bluenette's nape. "K-Kurokocchi! Is this... Is this a...?" He stopped again as he touched the hickey making the pale skin turn into red.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he glanced at the blond behind him, smiling slightly at the sight of his red-haired lover making his way towards them.

Crocodile tears were now pouring out of Kise's eyes as he went on touching the obvious kiss mark on Kuroko's nape, not noticing Akashi's approach. "T-This is a..."

"Yes it is, Ryota," Akashi said from behind Kise which made the blond freeze. He smiled sweetly when Kise faced him, giving everyone in Maji Burger goosebumps. "Pray tell why are you here? Don't you have a flight?"

"A-Akashicchi! H-Hi! I-It's my day off!" Kise exclaimed nervously. "And I remember I have to meet Aominecchi. Haha! See you, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi!" Then with that, he's gone.

"What is it, Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked, motioning to his nape where Kise was touching a while ago.

Akashi stopped behind the bluenette and traced the red kiss mark with his index finger. He smirked when Kuroko shivered lightly at his action. Then without any warning, he bent down and touched the hickey with his lips. He laughed at Kuroko's flustered expression. "Chill, Tetsuya."

"We're in public, Sei-kun," Kuroko protested as he rubbed his nape, cheeks still flushed from embarrassment.

"Let them look, Tetsuya," Akashi nonchalantly replied. He tousled Kuroko's baby blue hair as he winked at his lover. "So they may know that you're mine." He glared at one guy ogling the blushing Kuroko before he planted another kiss on his lover's exposed nape. He laughed once more when the bluenette punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you, too, Sei-kun," Kuroko replied, looking away. "Even though you're a bit annoying," he added under his breath.

"Were you saying something, Tetsuya?"

"I said you're charming, Sei-kun."

"Good. I thought you said I'm annoying."

"..."

* * *

*** **Sorry for the late update. I'm spending the whole two days catching up with Game of Thrones and Sherlock. Who watches these shows? :)

~koichii


	6. Can I Have This Dance?

**A/N: **This chapter was sort of inspired by that Code Geass R1 ep where Suzaku Kururugi first met Princess Euphemia. :)

This is also dedicated to **chendiggity **of AO3 who gave me the song _Can I Have This Dance? _by Troy & Gabriella of High School Musical 3.

But before anything, I would like to thank the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ Myadorabletetsuya, mitsuyo-chan, BerryBliss **and **fostine foli ~ **thank youuuuuu. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song and the cover photo. Photo belongs to Ricca.

Warning: This chapter makes it possible for males to bear children. ;)

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song vi: Can I Have This Dance? (Troy & Gabriela)**

"No."

"Seijuurou, you're already in the right age to marry so I suggest you take time to look at the marriage recommendations that Lord Eiji has prepared for you. I'm not getting any younger son but the throne be damned, you'll need to have an heir in order to succeed me," the current king of the kingdom of Teiko, Akashi Seito, said, his crimson orbs not leaving the relaxed form of his only son and heir who looked totally bored as of the moment.

"I've already looked at it and I'm not interested in any of those candidates, father," Seijuurou replied as he gazed out of the window of his father's office where they were currently located. It was a sunny day outside and he wished to roam the town once more before the party tonight. "And it's my birthday today. I was expecting you to cut me some slack."

"It's one of the agenda of your birthday party today, Seijuurou," Seito reminded his son.

"You know I'm not fond of women," Seijuurou said, his mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold turned to look at his father as if daring the older man to say something against his gender preference.

But to his amusement, and slight surprise, Akashi Seito just sighed while rubbing his forehead as if he was dealing with a very demanding child. "I know. That's why I asked Lord Eiji to find you someone who would suit your taste," he said. "Just make sure that he's a carrier. I wouldn't want the Akashi bloodline to end with you."

A smirk found its way on Seijuurou's lips when he heard his father. In the time that they're living in, males were already genetically designed to be able to bear a child. These males are called carriers. Their kind emerged several years back during the Great War where there was a shortage of females. The scientists at that time were able to find a solution to that problem and thus created the carriers. The world's opinion was, expectedly, divided. Some were against it, some were pro and the others just couldn't care less. But as far as Seijuurou was concerned, the carriers are just like everyone else -normal human beings. "You wound me, father. You know how much I love my family,"**[1]** he said. "Of course I won't let our bloodline end with me."

Seito scowled at the words his son used. "Totally un-original, Seijuurou," he commented which made his only son to chuckle in amusement. He smiled, too. "Now go away. I have work to finish so I could attend the party tonight. I know you want to go to town today."

Seijuurou immediately stood up, his movements as graceful as a lion, making Seito feel a surge of pride as he stared at his son. "Then I shall take my leave, Your Grace," he smirked again when his father scowled at him.

"While you're at it, try finding a bride in town, Seijuurou," Seito called when his son was almost at the door.

"Of course," Seijuurou replied before he went out. Seito shook his head as he got the framed picture of his late wife that was situated on his humongous desk. "That brat's a handful, don't you think, Karina?"

* * *

After the talk with his father, Seijuurou didn't waste any second and immediately headed to town but not without changing into peasant clothes first. He just sneaked out of the castle for he knew that his personal butler, Hisao, would make a fuss of it and have armed guards with him when he goes out. He totally didn't want that. He wanted to see the outside world as a normal person, someone who belonged and not as a prince, someone who's superior and beyond reach.

He didn't even bring a horse with him. The cook was going into town to buy additional supplies for the party tonight so he just snuck in the cart going to town. He would find a way to go back to the castle later. After making sure that the cook and his two assistants were busy, he snuck off and toured the whole marketplace.

After the tour to the marketplace, he went around that part of town where the craftsmen were located. He got half-amused, half-exasperated when he realised that all of them were busy forging a gift to offer to him on his nameday. He was grateful for it but surely they have better things to do. He made a mental note to let everyone know later about his thoughts of lavish gifts later.

He was walking along the part of town where apartments, schools and dormitories clustered around that noon when he heard someone shout. "Hey, look out!" He hastily looked up in time to see a flash of blue fall straight to him, almost knocking him to the ground had he not have a good sense of balance and strength. When he finally got a clear look of what was in his arms, he found a boy, a year younger than him. He then realised that the boy's baby blue hair was the flash of blue he saw a while ago. He looked up from where the boy came from and saw an open window of the third floor of one of apartments there. "Are you alright?" he asked when he turned back to the male in his arms, surprised at how light the latter was.

"Itei..." the boy murmured, his eyes closed tight. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," he replied as he looked up at Seijuurou, eyes opening thus revealing the most beautiful shade of baby blue the young prince have seen in his whole twenty years of living.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroko Tetsuya was also as mesmerised as Akashi was.

He hadn't been expecting to be saved from his totally fearless yet utterly idiotic jump from the third floor of the room he was 'imprisoned' in. And he certainly haven't been expecting to be saved by a very gorgeous flame-haired guy with a stunning pair of bloody crimson and liquid gold eyes.

They stared at each other for a while before he broke the eye contact. "Anou... Can you put me down?" he asked with a small blush on his pale cheeks when he realised that the redhead was still holding him in his arms.

Seijuurou blinked before he moved and placed the bluenette down to his feet. "I apologise."

When he could finally feel the solid ground underneath his soles, Tetsuya bowed respectfully to Seijuurou. "Thank you again, Mister. You saved me from a couple of broken bones," he said.

"More likely I saved you from death itself." Seijuurou smirked when the bluenette gave a start at his words.

Tetsuya managed to compose himself swiftly. He bowed once more to the redhead. "And I am forever in debt to you for saving my life. Please tell me what can I do to repay you."

Seijuurou shook his head. "No need. I just did what needed to be done."

Tetsuya shook his head as well. "I insist, Mister," he said, baby blue eyes looking so serious. "After all, I always pay my debts.**[2]**"

Akashi shrugged at the other's persistence. "Okay then. If you really insist on paying me back, then tell me why did you jump from the third floor with only the use of a bedsheet. Tell me the truth and consider your debt paid," he replied. To be honest, he was really curious. Being a sheltered prince, he knew that there are several things that he's yet to witness and get to know about but he's pretty sure that young men jumping out of the windows of a three-story building isn't a daily occurence.

Tetsuya began to open his mouth when he caught himself. He knew that he's getting comfortable with the warm aura this gorgeous stranger was emitting but he still have to be careful. He didn't really know him after all. Who knew what he would do if he found out Tetsuya's real identity. "My brother forbid me not to go out until he comes back but I got bored so I decided to sneak out," he said. It was half truth, of course. His older stepbrother, Nijimura Shuzo, had a meeting with the king of Teiko that morning so he was left to his devices with three of the bodyguards. Shuzo left strict orders not to let him out until he comes back. He knew that his brother was just thinking of his safety but he was already bored.

Kuroko Tetsuya was really not an ordinary person. He's in fact the youngest prince of Seirin, the heir apparent to the throne. Because he's the only son of the late emperor of Seirin, Kuroko Hiroshi, he's expected to inherit the throne when he turns twenty one next year. His mother, along with Nijimura's father and her second husband, are currently ruling over Seirin in his stead.

Shuzo, who's two years older than him, was acting as his personal tutor. The raven-haired male was one of the high advisors to the royal throne and the heir apparent to the noble house of Nijimura. But for the time being, until Tetsuya takes over the throne, he's to guide the bluenette down the right path.

So Tetsuya could just imagine Shuzo's reaction the moment he would find out about his escape.

Seijuurou raised an amused eyebrow at Tetsuya's answer. Seriously, the bluenette interests him. "You're an interesting guy," he said, voicing his thoughts out loud. "Jumping from windows ins't normal."

"I'm not normal," Tetsuya said with a small smile on his usual poker face. "I'm extraordinary."**[3]** He then turned to go. If he wanted to tour this small town in the kingdom of Teiko where they're currently visiting, he needed to make a move now. Shuzo might be back soon. "I must go now or else they'll catch me and I won't be able to tour this town anymore." He was about to take a step away when Seijuurou caught his hand and held it tight with his own. Electricity ran up their arms at the contact, surprising them both.

They stared at each other for a moment again with Seijuurou recovering first. "Mind if I go with you?" He asked as a lazy grin found its way on his gorgeous face as if goading Tetsuya to say yes. "I know this town like the back of my hand."

* * *

"So what do you do, Sei?" Tetsuya asked before he took a sip of the vanilla milkshake that the redhead, that now he knew named Sei, bought for him. It was actually his most favourite beverage and he was glad to have found one that was as good the one he would always have in Seirin.

The two of them were at the park as of the moment, each taking up a space of the swing on the playground situated there. They were taking a rest from all the roaming they did around town. Seijuurou made sure that Tetsuya gets to see everything in town and at the end buying him the sweetened drink. Now, the bluenette was busy draining his milkshake while Seijuurou was watching him with amusement written all over his features.

The redhead, who only introduced himself to the bluenette as Sei, shrugged before replying. "I go around town rescuing people, especially those who come falling down windows." He then winked at Tetsuya who in turn laughed.

"That's a very noble profession," the bluenette commented which made Seijuurou chuckle. "Say, do you know the prince of Teiko?" he asked afterwards.

Curiousity piqued, Seijuurou leaned closer to Tetsuya. "Of course. May I inquire why the sudden interest with the prince, Tetsuya?"

"Oh," Tetsuya shrugged as he went on sipping his precious shake. "The reason my brother and I are here in Teiko was because we were invited to the prince's birthday party tonight. Mother and Father couldn't come so we're here to represent them and..." the bluenette trailed off, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink, making Seijuurou lean even closer due to intrigue.

"Continue, Tetsuya."

"Mother wanted me to marry the prince," Tetsuya finished in a small voice, his cheeks flaming up even more at the embarrassment of having to admit that sort of thing to his new-found friend. Same-sex marriage was already legal and very natural nowadays but still, he didn't want his friend to get disgusted at him. For all he knew, Sei was straight.

And why did he seem sad about that tiny piece of information?

Seijuurou was silent for a moment as he regarded Tetsuya, making the bluenette squirm in discomfort. Then without any warning, he grabbed the smaller male's left wrist and checked its inner part. There, he saw at the center of the bluenette's inner wrist, a small mark with the shape of a Sakura flower, a symbol of a carrier. "You're a carrier," he said as he ran his index finger onto the birthmark, seemingly fascinated by it.

Tetsuya nodded, silently happy at the fact that Seijuurou didn't seem disgusted at all by the revelation. He'd experienced in the past that there are other people who didn't really like the idea of having carriers around. "My maternal grandfather was a carrier himself and it got passed down to me."

"Ah," Seijuurou nodded in comprehension. His own father even went as far as suggesting he get a carrier if he didn't like women at all. He didn't really think much of the suggestion, dismissing it at the back of his mind. Until he met Tetsuya. But he's still got a question. "By any means, Tetsuya, does your family know the royal family personally?" he asked. Since the bluenette didn't recognise him, he assumed that he didn't know who he really was. But maybe, oh maybe, he knew his father.

Tetsuya shook his head as a negative response. "My mother said that my father was best friends with the king and they had this talk several years back that one day they would have their children marry. Because I'm a carrier, she thought it's best to follow up with that talk."

Seijuurou was staring at Tetsuya the whole time the bluenette was talking. And he couldn't mistake the twinge of sadness on those baby blue eyes. "And you don't like it," he stated.

Tetsuya's eyes landed at the kids playing on the slide a few feet away from them as a small smile flashed through his face. "It doesn't matter what I like," he murmured. And it was true. Being the heir apparent to the kingdom of Seirin, the kingdom's welfare was always placed above his own. It was instilled on him at a young age that everything he should do must be for the greater good.

"Yes, it does," Seijuurou said which made Tetsuya to look up at him in surprise. He smiled softly at the smaller bluenette before continuing. "It is important to consider what you like, Tetsuya. There are times where you have to set aside the greater good and focus on yourself. Trust me, it's not healthy to be so selfless the whole time."

Tetsuya was about to open his mouth to speak again when three familiar men arrived. The bluenette's eyes widened when he saw the familiar sigil of the Seirin kingdom on the men's suits. "Sei, let's go," he said as he grabbed the redhead's hand and began dragging him away.

The three men immediately went after them. "Tetsuya-sama, stop!" one of the three, presumably the leader, called.

"Here," Seijuurou said as he suddenly yanked Tetsuya to a narrow alleyway that they passed by. He pulled the bluenette flush against him, the latter's back was pressed against his chest while his left hand covered the smaller male's mouth to prevent him from making any sound. The couple watched as the three bodyguards ran past them. "Let's go here," he added as he grabbed Tetsuya's hand once more and pulled him deeper into the alleyway.

Tetsuya stared at his and Seijuurou's intertwined hands as he let himself be dragged by the redhead. He was thankful that it was a bit dim in the alleyway or else Seijuurou would see how red his face was. His free hand slowly crept up to the left side of his chest where his heart was profusely beating. If he's in denial, he would surely justify the loud beating of his heart to the sprint he made but he knew it wasn't like that and he's not in denial.

He knew that the fast beating of his heart was due to his close contact with Seijuurou. The way the redhead held him close and the way their hands were intertwined was doing something to the bluenette's being.

He suddenly felt hot.

"We're safe here," Seijuurou said when they stopped. Tetsuya looked up and realised that they were already out of town and on top of a small hill where a lone apple tree was located. "Come," he motioned for the bluenette to follow him before he proceeded to climb the tree.

"Sei, please be careful," Tetsuya said with a small worried frown on his brow as he watched the redhead skillfully climb the tree. He tilted his head in question when the redhead leaned down and extended his hand.

"Climb up here, Tetsuya. This tree gives a good view of the whole kingdom," Seijuurou said. He smiled, pleased when the bluenette began his ascent to the tree. Grasping Tetsuya's hand in his, he pulled the smaller male up with him on the largest tree branch. "Look," he said as he motioned to the scenery in front of them.

Baby blue orbs widened the moment Tetsuya raised his head and took in the scenery before him. Seijuurou was telling the truth. He could really see the whole of Teiko kingdom from his position atop the apple tree. He could see the whole of the town they've been touring around a while ago - he could see the differently-coloured roofs of the houses and shops, the smoke from that particular bakeshop that makes special breads and pastries for the king and his family. He could even see the tail of the train as it made its way to the neighbouring town, still within the territory of Teiko.

He could also see, on the far north, the forest that served as the dividing line between the town and the huge castle that served as the abode of the royal family. The forest was so densely populated that Tetsuya could only see one of the high tower of the castle, the tallest tower of all. Aside from that, he couldn't see anything more of it.

"What do you think?" Seijuurou asked a few minutes later, when he was sure that the bluenette has taken everything he could see in.

"Beautiful," Tetsuya said with a soft smile on his face. The kingdom of Seirin from where he came from was covered in ice and snow all year round. Only a fraction of sunlight could be seen there and very rarely so Teiko Kingdom seemed the most beautiful place he's ever seen. Being a shadow himself, he'd always loved the light.

There was a happy, contented twinkle in the bluenette's eyes that Seijuurou found himself unable to look away. Not able to stop himself, he raised his hand and touched Tetsuya's cheek. He smiled when the other looked at him. "Not as beautiful as you, Tetsuya." He chuckled when the bluenette blushed furiously.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Seicchi!"

Seijuurou took a step to his left which enabled him to narrowly avoid the blond noble that was about to tackle him. He raised an eyebrow as he regarded the blond who pouted at him. "Who invited you here, Ryota?"

The blond, Ryota of the noble house of Ki, pouted even more at the coldness of the red-haired prince. "Eh, you're such a meanie, Seicchi, ssu!"

"You're lucky there are several guests tonight, Akashi wouldn't have to kill you, Kise," a tanned young man said as he approached the duo along with a green-haired male who was clutching a panda stuffed toy in his taped left hand and another purple-haired male who was busy consuming a chocolate truffle.

Ryota pouted at the tanned guy before he latched himself onto the latter's arm. "You're also a meanie, Daikicchi! I just wanted to greet Seicchi a happy birthday." The tanned male named Daiki just laughed and planted a kiss atop the blond's head.

"You can do that without touching him, nanodayo," the green-haired male said as he pushed up his glasses. The way he was frowning would have anyone thinking that he's always angry.

"You're just jealous, Mido-chin," the purple-haired male commented having finished his chocolate truffle. He then proceeded to pull a pack of potato stick from his pants' pocket that he managed to sneak out of the kitchen.

"What?! You like Seicchi, Shintarocchi?!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Aw, I didn't know you feel that way for me, Shintaro," Seijuurou mockingly said, a smirk on his face. "But I'm sorry that I have to reject you."

The green-haired male, Shintaro, glared at Seijuurou and Ryota while blushing furiously. "I don't like you, Akashi!" he yelled, not really caring if the other guests were looking curiously at them now. He then turned his glaring emerald orbs to the purple-haired giant. "You're a fool, Murasakibara!"

Atsushi Murasakibara stared at Shintaro for a moment as he chewed the potato stick in his mouth. When he finally swallowed, he spoke again, "Sorry, Mido-chin. I know you don't really like Aka-chin. You like Kazu-chin," he lazily grinned at the flustered expression of the greenhead.

"YOU!"

Seijuurou shook his head as a long sigh escaped his lips. These four idiots who refer to themselves as his childhood friends are really too chaotic. Albeit coming from the four most powerful noble houses of Teiko Kingdom, the heir apparents are all idiots. He suddenly missed Tetsuya's quiet streak. _I wonder if he's already here, _he mused as he looked around the huge ballroom. When he and Tetsuya parted that afternoon, he immediately headed back to the castle to tell his father that he has found the right one for him. Akashi Seito, as expected, was delighted. The king was even more excited than the prince himself.

But where was Tetsuya?

"Who are you looking for, Seijuurou?" a familiar deep voice suddenly asked which made the five rainbow-heads to look behind them only to find a raven-haired, serious-looking male standing a few feet from them.

"Shucchi!" Ryota exclaimed happily then he lunged himself onto the raven-haired male who immediately pushed him away. The blond then pouted as crocodile tears began streaming down his cheeks. "Shucchi, you're also a meanie!" he childishly accused.

Shucchi, or Nijimura Shuzo, scoffed as he patted Ryota on the head, making Daiki scowl at him. With a smirk, he turned to look at Seijuurou who was, once more, people watching. "Who are you looking for, birthday boy?" he asked again.

Seijuurou stared at Shuzo with a smirk on his usually cold facade. "Oh, you would surely find it interesting, Shuzo," he said mysteriously which made the raven-haired male to raise a brow in suspicion. He only learned a while ago about Tetsuya's real identity through a few questions here and there.

And he was damn pleased at what he learned.

"Wow! Who is that? Who is that?" Ryota's overly cheerful voice pulled Seijuurou out of his musings. He turned to look at his blond friend and saw him gawking over someone at a distance. "Wow, he's so gorgeous. An angel! I think I already found my soulmate!" Daiki hit him over the head because of that while Seijuurou, Shintaro and Atsushi followed the blond's gaze, totally curious of the person who caught Kise Ryota's eyes. Mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold widened by a fraction when he finally understood who the 'angel' was.

For there was Kuroko Tetsuya, the person who caught the prince's meticulous eyes and cold heart. The bluenette was standing there by the window and looking around the huge ballroom as if he was searching for someone.

Tetsuya was wearing a simple three-piece suit which emphasised the paleness of his skin. His hair wasn't even combed to perfection just like his own but it surprisingly gave the bluenette an aura of innocence. Seijuurou watched as the guests, men and women alike, drooled at the sight of the prince of Seirin.

Finishing the glass of champagne he had in his hand, he disentangled himself from his friends. "Excuse me," he said and without waiting for a reply, he headed to the boy who caught everybody's heart in the party, including his.

* * *

Tetsuya, on the other hand, was slowly getting impatient and bored with the party. He didn't really want to attend but Shuzo forced him to. He would've willingly attended the party twenty four hours ago but now, it seemed too difficult for him.

_Of course. It's because you're not interested to meet the prince anymore. You're more interested in Sei, _a part of his mind said in a mocking tone, making the bluenette scowl a bit as he let his baby blue orbs roam around the room but totally unseeing. He really couldn't deny it anymore.

That he had fallen in love with someone whose name is the only thing he knew about. Well, he wasn't even sure if Sei is really the redhead's real name. All he could think of, ever since they parted ways, was Sei. Sei who saved him from hurting himself, Sei who guided him across town and Sei who showed him what freedom was like.

And Sei who taught him love.

If only he could see Sei again, he wouldn't meet with the prince anymore. He would just tell his mother that the prince already has someone else. But how on earth would he see the redhead once more?

"Why the long face, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya turned abruptly at the sound of the familiar deep voice. His heart began pumping mad when he saw Seijuurou standing a few feet from him, looking drop-dead gorgeous in his three piece red and black suit. "Sei..." was all he could manage as he let his baby blue orbs shamelessly feast onto the redhead's sexy figure.

Seijuurou smiled at Tetsuya, making the bluenette's heart skip a beat once more. "Hello, Tetsuya," he greeted as soft music began playing in the background. Without any hesitations, he offered his hand to the bluenette. "Can I have this dance?"

Tetsuya immediately accepted Seijuurou's hand which made him chuckle in amusement. "Y-Yes," he whispered as he let the redhead lead him onto the dance floor.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide_

Tetsuya sighed as he placed his hands on Seijuurou's shoulders, taking in the scent of the redhead. Now that he's found him again, he wouldn't let him go now, right? But first he needed to confess.

He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Seijuurou surprised him by holding both of his arms and letting them wrap around the redhead's neck, thus leaving almost virtually no space between them. The redhead looked amused at the flustered expression of the bluenette. "Aren't you going to greet me a happy birthday, Tetsuya?" he asked which made Tetsuya to look up at him in surprise, realisation dawning onto beautiful baby blue orbs.

"Y-You're... You're Akashi Seijuurou, the prince?" the bluenette asked, feeling stupid as to why he didn't recognise the heir of Teiko Kingdom when they first met that afternoon.

Really, how interesting could his life get?

"The one and only," Seijuurou replied with a smug smile as he bowed a little to Tetsuya. "I'll explain everything to you later. Now, I want my gift."

"The gifts are with your butler, Sei," Tetsuya replied as he looked away to hide his blushing face. He fell in love with the prince! Oh dear.

"I don't want those. I want a personal gift that only you could give me, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said, his heterchromatic orbs hungrily feasting on the bluenette's face, as if he was trying to memorise it.

"W-What is it?" Tetsuya didn't like where this was going and he wanted to bolt out of the door right now. But Seijuurou was holding him tight, like if he would let go, the bluenette would suddenly disappear into thin air.

"I want a kiss from you, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said without batting an eyelash. "I'm serious."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surpise at the redhead's spoken words. "Un, Sei..." he reluctantly began. He wasn't bothered with the request. In fact, he liked it. He'd be able to kiss Sei! But then, he couldn't do it in public.

He was always reluctant to show affections in public.

Seijuurou shook his head at Tetsuya's reluctance. "Okay, I'll do it then," he said then before the bluenette could speak, he pulled the latter flushed against him and his mouth came crashing down on the smaller male's.

Baby blue orbs widened as Tetsuya felt his soft lips being assaulted. He stood frozen there for a moment but Seijuurou became too demanding for him to respond. His eyes moving to close, he opened his mouth and pressed closer onto the redhead and let the prince taste him through his mouth.

He was blushing furiously when they parted. The bluenette could feel that all eyes were on them so he dare not look. His cheeks flushed deeper when he heard one woman say, "So the prince chose him? They look good together." He groaned softly as he buried his face in Seijuurou's chest.

Seijuurou chuckled before pressing a kiss atop the bluenette's head. "Let's go, Tetsuya," he whispered in the smaller male's ear. After his unorthodox way of announcing to the whole kingdom that he's finally chosen a mate and that Tetsuya was his and his alone, he didn't want any eyes lingering on his beloved for even a mere second.

"Where are we going, Sei?" the bluenette asked as he let himself be dragged away, silently grateful for being taken away from those prying eyes.

"Somewhere private," the redhead replied with a wink and a mischievous smile on his face, making the petite bluenette blush once more.

* * *

"Have you seen that? Seicchi kissed the angel! _Our _Seicchi!" Ryota exclaimed in disbelief. "And I thought the angel is still available," he added as an afterthought.

"As if he'd spare you a glance," Shintaro commented as the five of them watched Seijuurou and Tetsuya leave the ballroom.

"As if Akashi would let you touch him," Daiki added. He smirked when Ryota pouted at him.

Shuzo, who was toying with his drink, smirked. "Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" he asked.

"Hey, wait. I thought you're here to introduce your little brother to Seicchi, Shucchi? Then why is he..." Ryota's voice trailed off when he realised something. "Don't tell me..."

Shuzo nodded, trying to force the smirk that's threatening to surface again. "Yes, the _angel _is my little brother."

Everybody was dumbfounded. "But why?! He's an angel and you're a..." Ryota trailed off again when he saw the look on Shuzo's face.

Shuzo handed his glass of wine to Shintaro then he cracked his knuckles as he approached Ryota who began to back off slowly. "I'm what, Ryota?" he asked. "Why don't you finish it? Come on!"

Ryota, who was now as pale as a ghost, turned to look at his lover for help but Daiki just shook his head. "I won't forget you, Kise. You'll always have a place in my heart," the tanned male said dramatically.

"I hate you, Daikicchi!"

* * *

**[1] **_Quoted from Tyrion Lannister of the book A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin, though unlike Akashi, Tyrion was addressing his brother, Jaime, not his father. And Akashi Seito meant this quote when he said 'totally un-original', that Seijuurou just borrowed the quote from Tyrion._

**[2] **_Again, quoted from A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin. It is sort of the motto of the House Lannister - "A Lannister always pays his debts."_

**[3] **_"I'm not normal, I'm extraordinary." - a quote from Bones Season 6, episode 1 by Dr. Temperance Brennan._

**And I could hear Queen Elsa saying, "You can't marry a man you just met!" :P**

What do you think? Thoughts anyone? :D

~koichii


	7. Remember When

**A/N: **It's been quite some time since I last updated. Got a little problem and kinda stressed out with it but now I'm back. So here's chapter seven of this fic. This is dedicated to **Awsomeangel **of AO3 who gave me a plot instead of a song, but no worries, it still worked out. Hopefully. :)

But before anything else, let me thank those who reviewed the previous chapter **~ Cinzay, xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx, BerryBliss, fostine foli, Empress Arisu, Skylar18, miki565, BashyBunny, O'Rei'nji Fishcake, CrimsonSkyTamer, mitsuyo-chan **and **destiny6100~****  
**

All of your requests are already noted. I'm doing it in chronological order. :D

Note: Rakuzan!Kuroko and Child!GoM, Kagami, Momoi, Takao and Himuro.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the song and the cover photo. Image belongs to Ricca.

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song vii: Remember When (Alan Jackson)**

"Tetsucchi is mine!"

"No, he's not, you idiot!"

"Waaaaaaa! So mean, Daicchi! I'm not an idiot!"

From wiping the stain off of Atsushi Murasakibara's face caused by the strawberry cake he was eating, Tetsuya Kuroko looked up at the source of the noise he heard. There, a few feet away from him, are his other four-year-old students, Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki. The two were arguing a while ago but now the blond boy was crying while the tanned, dark blue-haired boy was standing over him with a worried frown on his young face. "Atsushi-kun, why don't you go and play with Tatsuya-kun over there?" he suggested as he pointed at the corner where a raven-haired boy was currently playing with a set of building blocks.

"Okay, Kuro-chin," Atsushi said then he approached Himuro Tatsuya whose expression lit up when the tall purple-haired boy spoke to him.

When Atsushi left, Kuroko then proceeded to make his way to the two bickering children. "What's wrong, Ryota-kun, Daiki-kun?" he asked, voice as gentle as possible in hopes of not scaring the children into silence. He'd known, from observing his more intense colleagues, that children would easily shut themselves off when the adult questioning them is so intimidating.

"D-Daicchi said that... t-that I'm an idiot, Tetsucchi!" Ryota exclaimed, big fat tears never stopping their descent on his chubby cheeks. "I'm not an i-idiot."

"Of course you're not, Ryota-kun," Tetsuya said as he got a box of tissue from the nearby table and began wiping the blond boy's tears. "Don't cry. I'm sure Daiki-kun doesn't mean it. Right, Daiki-kun?" he asked as he turned to the tanned boy who looked so guilty.

Aomine Daiki nodded, his head hung shamefully at the thought of making his best friend cry. "Yeah, I didn't mean it," he began then he faced Ryota and stared directly onto the blond boy's big golden eyes. "I don't really think you're an idiot, Kise. I'm sorry, okay?" He offered his hand to the other boy as a peace offering. "Friends?"

If possible, Ryota's eyes widened. Then golden orbs twinkled as he smiled cheerfully, temporarily blinding Daiki and Tetsuya. "Yes, Daicchi! Friends!" he exclaimed before he glomped the taller boy, almost sending them sprawling down the floor. "I love you, Daicchi!"

The tanned boy blushed furiously as he struggled to get away from the blond boy's hold. "Oi, Kise! Let go of me!"

Tetsuya smiled fondly at the two kids' actions. "You know, you remind me of my pre-school years," he said which made the two to stop and look at him curiously.

Ryota sat up and smiled back at Tetsuya. "Really, Tetsucchi?" he asked excitedly.

"Tell us about it!" Daiki added as he sat beside Ryota who was looking up at the bluenette like a dog waiting for a treat.

"I have this best friend," Tetsuya said, a soft fleeting smile showing up on his face as he thought of a certain redhead. "We met during pre-school, like you two, Ryota-kun, Daiki-kun. It was sort of funny, now that I think about it."

At the time, the other kids began to crowd around Tetsuya as well. "Tell us, too, Kuroko!" a red-haired kid with very unique eyebrows exclaimed. Holding hands with him was a pink-haired girl and they both sat on the other side of Daiki. Atsushi, Tatsuya and two other kids -a green-haired boy and a mischievous-looking black-haired one -followed him and also sat around Tetsuya.

"What's his name, Kuro-chin?" Atsushi asked before munching on a potato stick.

The bluenette shook his head as he smiled. It was supposed to be the kids' naptime but it seemed like it turned to story-telling time already. "His name is Sei-kun," he began. "And our story started like this..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" a five-year old red-haired boy with mismatched eyes of bloody crimson and liquid gold asked the moment he approached another boy with baby blue hair and equally baby blue eyes. He was holding a large book of Greek Mythology in his small arms._

_"I'm trying to build a house, Sei-kun," the bluenette replied without looking up from the set of legos settled in front of him. "What does Sei-kun want?" he asked when the redhead remained silent beside him. When Sei still didn't speak, he looked up and that's when he saw the large book on the other boy's arms. "What is that, Sei-kun?"_

_The redhead sat beside Tetsuya and flipped open the book, showing images of scantily clad men and women and some hideous creatures. "This is a book about the gods, goddesses and mystic creatures of Ancient Greece, Tetsuya," the boy said as he showed more of the images to the bluenette._

_"So they're real?" Tetsuya asked eagerly as he scooted closer to the redhead._

_Sei smiled at his friend's eager expression before answering. "Some believe they are, some don't. It's actually up to you if you want to believe in something. It doesn't matter what other people say."_

_Tetsuya looked up at Sei and gave the redhead a toothy smile which had the latter's heart skipping a beat. "Sei is really intelligent. And nice, too. I like Sei," the bluenette said. He then looked at the redhead questioningly when the boy extended his pinky finger. "Sei?"_

_"I like Tetsuya, too. Promise me that we'll be together," Sei said, his mismatched eyes looking so serious. "Always."_

_Tetsuya nodded with a smile as he extended his own pinky finger and connected it with the redhead's. "I promise. Sei and I will be together. Always."_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

"Reading? He reads during playtime?" Daiki asked with a small scowl on his face. His young mind couldn't really comprehend why someone would choose reading thick books over playing with cars, legos and basketball. "He sounds boring," he added.

The green-haired boy, who was wearing glasses and carrrying a stuffed bunny on his taped left hand, grimaced at Daiki's words. "Of course you would find reading boring, Aomine, since you are so stupid," he snapped.

Daiki growled at the green-haired boy. "I'm not stupid, you horoscope freak!" he retorted.

The green-haired boy, named Midorima Shintaro, gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I'm not a horoscope freak!"

"Okay, stop it, you two," Tetsuya said as the raven-haired boy with Shintaro held him by the arm and Ryota hugged Daiki on the waist to stop them from going into a brawl. "Daiki-kun, it's not good to judge someone before you even get the chance to know them better," he told the tanned boy who looked down on the floor guiltily once more. "And Shintaro-kun, it's also not good to call people stupid." Shintaro looked away at that. "Now apologise to one another."

The two kids were silent for a moment and Tetsuya thought that they would just remain stubborn. So he was a bit surprised, and quite glad, when Daiki moved and offered his hand to Shintaro. "I'm sorry."

Shintaro accepted the hand that was offered to him and shook it. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too."

"Nice!" the raven-haired boy with Shintaro exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. He then turned back to a smiling Tetsuya. "Kuroko-chan, continue your story please!" he added, accompanied by nods of the other pupils.

The kindergarten teacher nodded as his smile widened by a fraction. "Okay, Kazunari-kun," he told the raven-haired boy. "So Sei and I became close friends. We were totally inseparable just like Daiki-kun and Ryota-kun, Shintaro-kun and Kazunari-kun, Taiga-kun and Satsuki-chan, Atsushi-kun and Tatsuya-kun."

"So you planned to get married someday, too, Tetsu-sensei?" the pink-haired girl, named Momoi Satsuki, asked innocently. Because she was too focused on Tetsuya, she didn't notice the flustered expression of Taiga beside her.

Tetsuya smiled at the little girl. "We'll get to that, Satsuki-chan. Before anything like that could happen, Sei and I got into a serious fight..."

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_"Kids, we have a new classmate starting today," the kindergarten teacher announced that morning before classes could begin. With that, she propelled a seemingly shy orange-haired boy forward. "This is Ogiwara Shigehiro. His family just transferred here yesterday so he has yet to make friends. I'm expecting everybody to be friends with him." She then turned to the boy who was staring back uncertainly at the crowd of kids staring at him curiously. "Do you want to say something, Shigehiro-kun?" she asked kindly._

_Ogiwara Shigehiro nodded in reply before he refocused his attention to several pairs of eyes watching him intently. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "Good morning, classmates. I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro and I'm five years old. My father sells houses while my mother stays at home to take care of me. I love playing basketball." He then bowed respectfully. "I hope to be friends with everybody. Please take care of me."_

_The teacher smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Shigehiro-kun. Since it's free time, I will let everyone play. You go and join them," she said which made Shigehiro smile and the other kids to cheer. "I will be watering the plants at the garden so who wants to join me?" A few girls raised their hands and then the teacher, along with them, proceeded to the garden. "If you have any questions or if you need anything, you know where to find me," she added before she completely disappeared outside._

_"Ogiwara-kun, let's play together!" Three boys and two girls approached the new student. They were holding toy cars and dolls._

_Shigehiro was about to agree when something hit him on the back. He turned to look and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a basketball rolling at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, wondering how it got there when he heard someone spoke._

_"I'm sorry but can you please give the ball back to me?" a soft, monotonous voice asked._

_Shigehiro looked up and let out a surprised yelp when his mind finally registered the petite teal-haired boy standing a few feet away from him. He seriously haven't notice the other boy before! "W-When... When did you get there?" he asked, disbelief colouring his voice. How can someone be almost invisible?_

_"I've been here all along," the teal-haired boy replied before he stretched his hand forward. "Can I have the ball back?" he asked again._

_"Uh, sure," Shigehiro said dumbly as he handed the ball back to the boy. He was so focused on the teal-haired boy that he didn't notice the other kids slipping away from them. "I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro. What's your name?"_

_"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_Sei was sporting a smile on his face when he went back to school the next day, making everyone, even the teachers, to stay out of his way. After all, the redhead wasn't known to smile. He was more popular with his smirk, be it in an evil way or not._

_He was actually excited to see Tetsuya. He was absent for three days since his father took him to Macau for a meeting. Even though he's just a mere five-year-old, it still didn't stop his father from taking him to business trips and meetings so he could observe. Sei, despite his age, proved to be a mature and intelligent kid. A genius. A one in a million of his generation._

_But the redhead's smile faded, and his pleasant mood vanished, when the moment he entered the classroom, he saw an unfamiliar boy playing happily with no other than his Tetsuya. With narrowed eyes, he stalked towards the two. "Good morning, Tetsuya," he greeted testily._

_The two boys simultaneously looked up at him and a smug smile crossed Sei's face when he saw how Tetsuya's face lit up the moment he saw the redhead. "Sei!" the bluenette exclaimed in delight as he gave his best friend a bear hug. "I missed you."_

_Sei's smile widened at Tetsuya's words. "And I missed you, too, Tetsuya," he replied before he turned to Shigehiro who was watching them intently. "And who might you be?" he asked with the authority of a king over a subordinate._

_Shigehiro, who wasn't intimidated by Sei, grinned as he stood up. Extending a chubby hand towards the redhead, he spoke, "My name's Ogiwara Shigehiro. I transferred here three days ago. Nice to meet you."_

_"Shige-kun taught me how to play basketball, Sei," Tetsuya said, a soft smile on his face when he turned to look at Shigehiro who smiled bashfully back at him._

_An unpleasant feeling crept up Sei's spine as he stared at the hand offered to him. Without accepting it, he stared back at Shigehiro. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou," he said then he grabbed Tetsuya's wrist and began dragging him away. "Excuse us but Tetsuya and I have something to discuss."_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_Since then, the next few weeks became quite uncomfortable for one Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Ever since that day when Sei and Shigehiro met, the redhead became too demanding and possessive of him. At first he just brushed it off as his best friend's quirkiness but as time passed by, he began to slowly get irritated by it. Whenever Shigehiro would invite him to play basketball, Sei would always get in the way._

_It's not like he doesn't like Sei anymore. On the contrary, Sei is his most favourite person and no one, not even Shigehiro, could change that. He just wanted to spend some time with Shigehiro for the orange-head also proved to be fun._

_"Tetsuya, let's read a book. My mom bought me a new one," Sei said one morning during playtime. Only he and Sei remained at the classroom for the others were already playing on the playground located at the back of the school._

_From tying his shoelaces, Tetsuya looked up at his red-haired best friend. "I'm sorry, Sei, but Shige-kun and I are going to play basketball," he said apologetically before turning his attention back to his shoes._

_If only he was looking, he could've seen Sei's jaw clenched in annoyance at his answer. "Is that so?" the redhead asked in a tight voice. "Then how about I join you then?" he suggested, a plan already forming in his mind._

_Tetsuya, who didn't have a single clue as to what Sei was planning, smiled cheerfully at the redhead. "Of course, Sei. It'll be more fun if you join. I'm sure Shige-kun would be glad, too."_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_But contrary to what Tetsuya have said, Shigehiro wasn't the least bit glad._

_In fact, the orange-haired boy was totally devastated. And humiliated._

_Tetsuya watched, with shocked baby blue orbs, as his new friend fell to his knees on the ground, tears falling down his cheeks after Sei defeated him at basketball. His loss would've been fine if the redhead didn't totally humiliate him in front of everyone, especially Tetsuya._

_Sei didn't show any mercy to Shigehiro._

_The redhead, whose heterochromatic orbs were blazing with cold fury, approached the orange-haired boy who was on his knees and crying silently. "Y-You're a cruel person, Akashi Seijuurou," Shigehiro whispered when he felt Sei stop in front of him. He really didn't mind losing. In fact, he knew that losing could help one improve his or her self. But the fact that Akashi Seijuurou toyed with him during their match and deliberately allowed him to score (even if it was only 5 against the redhead's 54) whenever he wanted to, totally discouraged Shigehiro. He loved basketball and in fact, he taught Tetsuya about it. He wanted to share his passion to the bluenette so they could play and enjoy the game together. And the two of them really did. Playing their favourite sports with each other never failed to bring smiles to their young faces. He was hoping to share that happiness with Sei, too._

_But unfortunately, he was wrong._

_"You're weak, Ogiwara Shigehiro," Sei said as if he didn't hear Shigehiro's words seconds ago._

_"I-It doesn't matter if I'm weak or if I lost. What matters is that I enjoy playing basketball," Shigehiro retaliated. He really couldn't, for the life of him, comprehend how Tetsuya became friends with a cold boy like Akashi Seijuurou._

_Sei scoffed at that. "That's what only losers would say and that's what makes you weak. Unnecessary emotions," he said as he mockingly shook his head. "Victors are the ones who write history while losers are all wiped off of it. Winning is what matters the most, not that sentimental point of view you possess." He then turned to leave but before that, he spoke once more, "And before I forget, stay away from Tetsuya."_

_"Tetsu-kun is my friend!"_

_Sei stared hard at Shigehiro, his mismatched eyes gleaming dangerously, making the latter feel intimidated for the first time ever since they met. "Tetsuya has me. He doesn't need you. He's mine." Then without waiting for a reply, he left the still slumped boy on the ground._

_Only to stop when Tetsuya blocked his way._

_"Sei..." Tetsuya mumbled, his baby blue orbs reflecting his confusion and anxiety as of the moment. "Why?" was the only thing the bluenette could manage. He didn't understand why Sei would hurt Shige-kun like that._

_"He's trying to steal you away from me, Tetsuya. I just reminded him of his place," Sei replied calmly._

_"But you didn't have to do that. You hurted Shige-kun too much, Sei."_

_"He needed to be taught a lesson," Sei shrugged as he said those words. "Nobody takes away what's mine."_

_-SLAP!_

_"Tetsuya...?" Sei wondered as he touched his right cheek which was slapped by Tetsuya seconds ago. To say that he was shocked at what the bluenette did was an understatement._

_Tetsuya looked up at Sei, making the latter flinch in surprise when he saw that those adorable baby blue orbs were already swimming with unshed tears. "I'm not a thing, Sei. You can't just decide who I'm going to befriend or not. You're too possessive. If you're like that, please don't come near me again. I don't want a friend like you." Taking a last glimpse of Sei's shocked expression, Tetsuya then ran to where Shigehiro was still slumped and helped the orange-haired boy up. Sei could only watch as the bluenette and the orange-head walked away._

_**~AkaKuro~**_

"Seicchi is a meanie like Daicchi!" Ryota exclaimed with a pout.

"Hey, I'm not mean!" Daiki protested then he scowled when Ryota just stuck his tongue out to him. "And why are you already calling him 'Seicchi'?!"

"So you and Sei-kun aren't friends anymore, Tetsu-sensei?" Satsuki asked calmly but Tetsuya could clearly see the worry in her pink orbs. "You shouldn't fight with your friends, especially with your best friend."

Tetsuya smiled as he patted Satsuki on the head. "You're a good child, Satsuki-chan," he said which made the pink-haired girl blush. "Sei and I separated because of that and we didn't talk until we graduated from pre-school," he told the attentive kids. "He then transferred to England during elementary and middle school."

"So you didn't see each other again?" Shintaro asked.

Tetsuya shook his head. "Yes and no, Shintaro-kun. I didn't see Sei again. Not until high school."

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_"So this is Rakuzan," Tetsuya murmured to himself as he entered the school campus for the very first time. It's the start of classes and he's entering as a first year student of the elite Rakuzan High School. He was supposed to be in second year already but he became seriously ill several years ago that caused him to stop going to school for a whole year. His mother only allowed him to go back to school if he transfer to Kyoto with the whole family. "It's huge but I still prefer Teiko," he added as he went to the bulletin board where the first years' names and sections were posted._

_After scanning the papers posted with ease and learning that he's in section B, Tetsuya immediately headed to the freshmen building. The building was crowded with super-excited students but he was able to move without any problems because of his low presence. Albeit looking disinterested on the outside, he was keenly listening to the talking on the corridor around him._

_"The student council president is here in this building!"_

_"Really? How did you know it was him?"_

_"My sister who's a student here, too, showed me a picture of him. The picture didn't do him justice. He's far more gorgeous in person!"_

_"But why is he here?"_

_"It's part of his job as the president to ensure that the first years are settling down without any hassles."_

_"Awwwww~ He sounds so nice!"_

_Tetsuya just shook his head at that. Trust the students to go gaga over a hot student council president. _This is so shoujo, _he thought in amusement as he stopped in front of his classroom. After heaving a deep breath, he pushed the door open only to be greeted by silence and an empty classroom._

_No, he was wrong. It wasn't empty. There was someone inside -a red-haired boy that was standing by the window and looking at the scenery outside. The boy had his back to him but there was something in him that had Tetsuya's senses tingling. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the boy beat him to it._

_"It's been a long time isn't it, Tetsuya?" the boy asked as he turned around to face the teal-head._

_Tetsuya gave a start when those familiar mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold focused on him. The stare was so intense that he felt his heart suddenly begin to pump mad. There was something in this boy that's familiar to him. Did he meet the other before? "Un, who are you?"_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

"This is beginning to sound like those shoujo manga that Satsuki reads," Taiga commented, his brows furrowing. "Sappy, cheesy and disgusting. Ow!" he yelled when Satsuki suddenly hit him on the arm. "Why did you do that? That hurt!"

"So you think shoujo is disgusting?!" Satsuki exclaimed, her pink orbs began to fill up with tears that had Taiga panicking. "I hate you, Taiga-kun!" Then with that, she ran away to the corner of the room to sulk.

"Satsuki, wait!" Taiga exclaimed then he got up, too, and followed the pink-haired girl.

"Hah! Bakagami's in trouble!" Daiki exclaimed in glee. He just laughed when Taiga glared at him.

"But she reads shoujo manga?" Shintaro asked, doubt in his voice and expression. "She's just four and she's reading _those _already?"

"You're reading horoscopes, Shin-chan," Kazunari reminded the green-haired boy cheerfully.

Shintaro flushed at that. "It's different!"

"And how was it different, Mido-chin?" Atsushi asked as he got another potato stick from the packet he keeps in his pants.

"Shut up, Murasakibara," Shintaro snapped before he turned to Tetsuya. "Aren't you going to reprimand him for eating too much?"

Tetsuya smiled at Shintaro's attempt to change the topic so he decided to humour the greenhead. "Shintaro-kun is right, Atsushi-kun. You must not eat too much or you'll end up having a stomachache."

Atsushi pouted but it didn't stop him from getting one potato stick. "This will be the last for today, Kuro-chin. I promise."

"Kuroko-sensei, what happened after you and Sei met again?" Tatsuya, who was intent on listening, asked.

Ryota nodded eagerly. "Did you really forget about Seicchi, Tetsucchi?"

Tetsuya smiled. "Well..."

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_A week had passed since he began studying in Rakuzan High and Tetsuya could say that for most part, everything's okay. Keyword: for most part._

_He was still puzzled by the redhead he saw at the classroom on his first day, the one who apparently knew him. He really couldn't remember where he met Akashi Seijuurou yet the crestfallen look on the redhead's face made him feel guilty, his mind yelling at him to think thoroughly._

_And his gut was telling him that he, indeed, knew the redhead._

_But in what part of his life did he meet the gorgeous student council president?_

_"Kuroko, there's a good movie showing tonight! I got tickets with me. Wanna go?" a gray-haired male asked when he caught up with Tetsuya that afternoon._

_Tetsuya turned to look at the movie tickets and realised that it was the same one that he really wanted to see so he smiled at his classmate. "Haizaki-kun, I-"_

_"Tetsuya, are you done for the day? I need your help with something," Akashi said, effectively cutting Tetsuya off. One perfect eyebrow then rose when he saw Haizaki and the tickets the latter was holding. "What are you doing, Shogo?" he asked, his eyes glinting dangerously as he stared Haizaki down._

_Haizaki scowled at Akashi and was about to retort when he noticed that his hands were shaking. _What the fuck? _the gray-haired male silently cursed at that. He's not really scared of Akashi, right? The guy's just a bit weird. And he noticed that the redhead was quite protective and possessive of Kuroko Tetsuya. He didn't know the reason why but his instincts were telling him that it wouldn't do him any good to cross the redhead, especially when it comes to the bluenette."Tch, whatever," he muttered then he left the two without any other words._

_Tetsuya followed Haizaki's retreating form with his eyes then he sighed when the latter disappeared at one turn. There goes his chance to watch that movie. He turned back to Akashi to ask the redhead what he needed only to be surprised when he saw the other's outstretched hand. "What... What are you doing, Akashi-kun?" he asked, bafflement clear in his voice._

_Akashi smiled at the bluenette's question. "I know you want to watch that movie, Tetsuya and it so happened that I have a reservation for two at the theatre." He inclined his head, signaling that he was waiting for the smaller boy's answer. "So, what do you think?" His smile widened when a pale, petite hand immediately grabbed his own._

_"Do you really need to ask, Akashi-kun?"_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but I don't really remember you."_

_Akashi shrugged nonchalantly at that, effectively masking the hurt he's feeling at Tetsuya's words. "Is that so? We were classmates during pre-school, Tetsuya. We're even close friends," he said, not mentioning anything about them fighting and separating in not-so-good terms._

_Tetsuya tilted his head to the side which Akashi secretly found cute. The bluenette's expression was still the same poker face but the redhead could clearly see the confusion embedded in it. "I don't really quite remember the events during pre-school. Tell me, Akashi-kun, what do we always do back then?"_

_"We used to read books," Akashi answered, a soft smile on his face which caused Tetsuya's heart to skip a beat. "You were particularly fond of Greek mythology."_

_The bluenette's mouth formed an 'o' at the information. "I have several copies of Greek mythology books at home. I didn't know where my interest came from but now I know." He smiled at the surprised redhead. "It was because of you, Akashi-kun."_

_"Sei-kun."_

_"Eh?"_

_Akashi leaned forward then he cupped the bluenette's chin and lifted it up so the smaller boy could stare at him directly in the eye. "Call me Sei-kun, Tetsuya. That's what you used to call me back then," he murmured, his voice dropping to a husky whisper making Tetsuya blush. He smirked._

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_Akashi and Tetsuya became inseparable for the next several days. Albeit the bluenette still doesn't remember anything about the redhead, he was contented with what they have now. Though he couldn't help but be conscious about how Akashi was too touchy-feely with him and the redhead's protective and possessive nature was also quite weird._

_If he didn't know better, he would think that Akashi Seijuurou and him are a couple._

_Tetsuya shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He and Akashi might be close but he knew that the redhead is straight, unlike him. Yes, he, Kuroko Tetsuya is gay. He'd known about it since grade school when thoughts of a certain boy that he couldn't quite remember now began plaguing his mind. Luckily, his parents weren't the least bit bothered about it. In fact, they were very supportive of him. And he was thankful for that._

_He just hoped that Akashi wouldn't be disgusted by him if he finds out._

_He was just about to turn at a corner when he spotted Akashi standing by the lockers with a girl. He took a step back swiftly before the two could see him. Using his low presence, he spied on the two. He knew that it's not good to eavesdrop but what he's seeing now warranted some attention. He didn't like what he's seeing. It looked like the girl was confessing to his Sei-kun._

_Tetsuya froze at that, his mind halting its current train of thought. _His _Sei-kun? Where did that come from?_

_Baby blue orbs widened when he saw the girl hand over a pink stationery envelope to the redhead before blushing furiously. Then after bowing, she ran away before Akashi could open his mouth to say anything. Then deciding that he didn't want to be seen by Akashi, Tetsuya took another step back before running away._

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_"You're awfully quiet today, Tetsu-kun," Ogiwara Shigehiro commented as he turned to look at the bluenette who was sprawled on the couch, scanning a Greek mythology book. The orange-haired male was currently visiting his friend to check on how he was doing in Kyoto. What greeted him was a totally lethargic Tetsuya Kuroko who refused to get up on the couch, reasoning out that it's a Saturday. "What happened?" he asked as he sat on the carpeted floor in front of the couch._

_Tetsuya placed his book down and sat up on the couch, his baby blue orbs staring directly at Shigehiro. "Shige-kun, we went to pre-school together. Do you know Akashi Seijuurou?" he asked._

_Shigehiro froze at the question. He had wondered for too long when would Tetsuya ask him about his best friend back in pre-school. He seriously thought that the bluenette just simply forgot about the redhead. "So you remember him, Tetsu-kun?" he asked instead of directly answering his friend. He's still thinking how to answer the question so it wouldn't be that awkward to explain._

_Tetsuya shook his head at that. "No, I don't remember anything about him, Shige-kun." He sighed at Shigehiro's baffled expression. "He's studying at Rakuzan High, too, and he told me that we're classmates, even the best of friends, during pre-school. I know he's telling the truth but I just can't seem to remember him. So what do you know about him, Shige-kun?'_

_Shigehiro shifted slightly on the floor as he mentally searched for words. Should he tell Tetsuya about what Akashi Seijuurou did back in pre-school? "What did he tell you, Tetsu-kun?" he asked, trying to stall for time. Now that he thought of it, he shouldn't have visited the bluenette as early as now._

_But then, he knew deep inside, that this time would come sooner or later. And between those two options, he'd rather have this sooner and over and done with._

_Tetsuya looked dissatisfied at Shigehiro's obvious avoidance to his question but he answered nevertheless. "He said we're inseparable during pre-school and we used to read lots of books, especially about Greek mythology."_

So he hasn't told Tetsu-kun, _Shigehiro mused before he nodded. "Yes, that's right. You two were the best of friends."_

_"But why did I forget him? Did something bad happen?"_

_Shigehiro heaved a deep breath. "I'm not really the right person to answer you that, Tetsu-kun," he said which frustrated Tetsuya. "Though I have a part in it, too, but I prefer you hear it from Akashi Seijuurou himself."_

_"I like Sei-kun," The bluenette blurted out which made Shigehiro to look at him in surprise. He blushed. "Not as a friend, Shige-kun, but in a romantic way."_

_Shigehiro was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Just like what I feel for you," he murmured under his breath but Tetsuya heard it anyway._

_"Shige-kun," Tetsuya placed a hand on the orange-head's shoulder. "I love you, too, but just as a friend." He knew Shigehiro would take good care of him if he would just accept the guy's offered affection but the bluenette knew it would be unfair for the both of them if he took advantage of that affection just so he wouldn't be alone anymore. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright, Tetsu-kun. I don't blame you. You really couldn't dictate someone to feel the same way you do," Shigehiro said with a sad smile on his face. He actually feared for this day to come -the day that Akashi Seijuurou would come back in Tetsuya's life and take the bluenette away. He knew he should've done something to prevent it but as he looked at Tetsuya now, he knew that whatever may happen, the bluenette's heart would always belong to that childhood friend who both loved and hurted him. "So, have you told Akashi about your feelings yet?" He frowned when Tetsuya shook his head. "Why?"_

_"Sei-kun is straight, Shige-kun." Tetsuya thought back to what he had witnessed yesterday afternoon. He had not seen Akashi since then nor he bothered to read and reply to the redhead's texts and calls._

_He couldn't just help but get hurt._

_He hastily look up to his orange-haired friend when he heard the latter chuckle. "What's funny, Shige-kun?" he asked, a nerve twitching on his forehead due to slight irritation._

_"Sorry, Tetsu-kun, but you're really funny. If there's one person that Akashi loves in the whole world, it is you, Tetsu-kun," Shigehiro said then his smile turned sad once more. "I had been a witness to how much he valued you, Tetsu-kun. I know no one else mattered to him as much as you do."_

_"B-But..."_

_"It's not like you to have doubts, Tetsu-kun," Shigehiro cut him off. "It really doesn't matter, right? You just have to let Akashi know about your feelings and see what happens from there on. If you get rejected, at least you've told him what you felt." The orange-haired boy's eyes then widened when Tetsuya suddenly hugged him. "Tetsu-kun..."_

_"Shige-kun, thank you!" Tetsuya exclaimed before he kissed the orange-head on the cheek, making the latter blush at the gesture._

_**~AkaKuro~**_

"Waaaaahhhh! I like Shigecchi though I feel sorry for him," Ryota whined while Satsuki, who was back from her sulking, nodded in agreement beside him.

"So what did you do next, Kuroko? Did you confess to Akashi?" Taiga asked.

"No," Tetsuya answered while shaking his head. "Sei-kun confessed to me."

_**~AkaKuro~**_

_When Shigehiro left that afternoon, Tetsuya decided to check his phone. He got surprised to see 30 missed calls and 17 messages from no other than Akashi. Unlocking the gadget, he immediately opened the messages._

_Sender: Sei-kun_

_Tetsuya, why aren't you answering your phone? I need to talk to you._

_Sender: Sei-kun_

_Tetsuya, answer it. Now._

_Sender: Sei-kun_

_Tetsuya, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_

_Sender: Sei-kun_

_I want to see you now._

_Sender: Sei-kun_

_Tetsuya_

_Sender: Sei-kun_

_Tetsuya, I love you._

_Baby blue orbs widened at the last message. Tetsuya checked the time it was sent and saw that it was only 30 minutes ago. Wasting no time, he immediately dialed Akashi's number and, heaving a deep breath, he waited for his call to connect._

_"Tetsuya, where were you?" Akashi asked when he answered on the second ring._

_"At home. Shige-kun was here so -"_

_"Ogiwara Shigehiro was there?" Akashi cut Tetsuya off, his voice akin to a soft growl. "So you and him are still friends huh," he commented, a bitter tone in his voice._

_"Of course. Shige-kun is an important friend of mine," Tetsuya defended as he stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His throat suddenly felt parched._

_"Just a friend?" Akashi asked suspiciously._

_Tetsuya sighed heavily. "Yes," he replied. "Shige-kun won't tell me anything about you. He said I have to ask you directly. What really happened back then, Sei-kun?" he asked. He's really exhausted with all the things that's been running in his mind and he wished to have some clarity once and for all._

_If he's really ready to give his everything to Akashi Seijuurou, the two of them better be honest with each other._

_Akashi was quiet on the opposite line for a moment and all Tetsuya could hear was the honking of cars and the sound of traffic in the background. Was the redhead traveling? "As I've said, you and I were very close during pre-school, we could've been joined at the hip. We even made a promise to each other that we would be together forever. I really thought that would be the case but Ogiwara Shigehiro arrived." the redhead heaved a deep breath before going on. "You became close to him, too, and I felt jealous. I was so angry with him at the thought of monopolising you so when we played a one-on-one basketball game, I totally humiliated him. I lured him into my cruel scheme. I made him believe that he was doing good but in the end I made sure he would knew that I deliberately made him score, that he would be useless if I wanted to. By the end of the game, I was almost 50 points ahead of him. You were there the whole time and I've never seen such a heart-breaking expression such as you made back then, when you slapped me and told me that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. I'm really sorry for what I did. I lost you because of that."_

_Akashi went silent once more and Tetsuya faked a cough to clear his tightening throat. Everything was now coming back to him. Sei-kun hurted Shige-kun but even more so, he hurted Tetsuya. The bluenette didn't want to experience the pain he felt back then. It was totally unbearable and it worsened when Akashi left for England._

_That's when he taught himself to forget._

_"Tetsuya, I love you," Akashi said, his voice calm and quiet. "Do you love me, too?"_

_Tetsuya opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find his voice. He cleared his throat once more. "Sei-kun, I-" He was cut off when the doorbell suddenly rang. Cursing in his mind, he turned for the door. "Sei-kun, look, I'll call you back later, okay?" he said as he headed to open the door._

_He heard Akashi sigh before the redhead spoke again. "I know your answer already, Tetsuya. I've known it ever since."_

_Tetsuya could hear the redhead stop on the opposite line. "Sei-kun, where are you?" he asked, worry and panic rising in him. Sei-kun isn't going to leave him again, would he?_

_"Don't bother anymore. Goodbye, Tetsuya." Then with that, the line went dead._

_Tetsuya stared at the gadget in his hand with wide baby blue orbs. Did Akashi just left him again? "No," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open, panic beginning to settle in his stomach. This better be important or someone will die today. He needed to stop Akashi from leaving. "What -" Words died in his throat the moment he fully opened the door for he saw the redhead standing outside looking at him seriously._

_"Hello, Tetsuya," Akashi greeted. Heterochromatic orbs then widened in surprise when the bluenette suddenly threw himself over the redhead, hugging him tight in the process. "Tetsuya, what's the matter?" he asked rather worriedly as his arms snaked around the smaller boy._

_"I t-thought you're leaving me again, Sei-kun," Tetsuya mumbled before burying his face on Akashi's shoulder. Tears were now falling down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them, not that he wanted to. He would cry whenever and wherever he wanted. "Don't leave me again, Sei-kun. I don't care what you did in the past just don't do it again. And don't leave." His arms that were wrapped around the redhead's neck tightened as if the latter would simply vanish if he let go._

_Akashi let out a relieved chuckle at Tetsuya's words. Unwrapping one arm around the bluenette's waist, he held up his left hand and extended his pinky finger. "Remember when I promised you we will be together forever?" he asked, his smile widening when Tetsuya connected his own pinky finger with his. "I will be here, Tetsuya. Always. I love you."_

_Tetsuya smiled as he looked back up at those mismatched orbs that were staring lovingly at him. "Always, Sei-kun. I love you, too."_

_**~AkaKuro~**_

"Awww, that was so romantic!" Ryota cooed as he latched onto Daiki's arm. Satsuki, who was sitting on his other side, nodded rather dreamily in agreement.

"Tch," Daiki scoffed at the blond's exclamation. "He's a jerk. He made Tetsu cry."

"I won't forgive anyone who would make Kuroko cry," Taiga said. Obviously he also agreed with Daiki.

"Are you still together now, Kuroko-sensei?" Tatsuya asked.

Tetsuya nodded as he got up from the floor where he was sitting and moved to the comforters so he could set the children's beds for naptime. "Yes, Tatsuya-kun. Sei-kun and I have been together for ten years now."

"That's too long. Didn't you get bored, Kuro-chin?" Atsushi asked.

"You don't get bored with someone you love, Murasakibara," Shintaro said before Tetsuya could answer. He then glared at Kazunari when the latter began snickering. "Why are you laughing, Takao?!"

"Nothing, Shin-chan," the mischievous raven replied, a grin on his face. "So you're basically saying that you love me because we've been friends since we're in nappies and you aren't bored with me yet." He snickered once more when the green-haired boy began blushing furiously.

"TAKAO!"

* * *

Seijuurou Akashi was in a really good mood when he arrived at the pre-school where his lover was currently working at. He had just won another case and nothing could ever dampen his spirit right now.

Well, nothing except for eight kids who were currently standing in between him and the classroom where his lover was. Three of them were glaring at him (Daiki, Taiga and Shintaro), the other three were just staring at him curiously (Atsushi, Tatsuya and Kazunari) while the last two -a blond and a pinkette -were smiling and giggling as they looked at him.

"Tetsucchi's right! He's handsome!" the blond boy exclaimed with glee as the pinkette went on staring at him, sparkles in her eyes.

"They look good together!" the pinkette added.

A tanned boy snorted at that comment as he looked up at Akashi. "Don't hurt Tetsu again or I'll beat you up to death."

"I will gladly help him," a red-haired boy with weird eyebrows added.

"I will crush you if you make Kuro-chin cry," the tallest boy, a purple-head, said lazily.

"Atsushi, don't say things like that," a pretty black-haired boy reprimanded the purple-head.

"Oha-Asa predicts that Sagittarius is destined to be with Aquarius. Any deviation from the prediction would bring you a curse," a green-haired boy in glasses said.

"What Shin-chan means is that he'll hurt you if you make Kuroko-chan cry again," another black-haired boy, but a mischievous-looking one, added which made the green-haired boy in glasses flush in either anger or embarrassment.

A vein twitched on Akashi's forehead at the children's words. What did they just say? "You have the gall to threaten me," he said, the look in his eyes making the young ones shiver. "Where's Tetsuya?" he asked. He didn't have time for children's antics right now. All he wanted was to see his beloved and hold him in his arms. It had been three days since he last saw his Tetsuya because of the case and he was having Tetsuya-withdrawal now.

"He's in the classroom," the redhead replied as he, the purple-head and the tanned boy moved to block the classroom's doorway, making Akashi raise an eyebrow. "We don't care who you are but we won't let you pass until you promise us that you wouldn't make Kuroko cry again."

Akashi stared at the expectant young faces in front of him for a moment. He could clearly see that they were all scared of him yet they've been trying to hide it. A smile flickered on his face as he took in the situation. "Of course, I promise. I won't hurt Tetsuya. I will love him. Always," he said solemnly.

"Aww, so romantic," the pinkette and the blond chorused.

But the others remained staring at him. He shook his head, his annoyance now replaced by amusement. He crouched down so his gaze could be level with the kids. "I know what all of you were trying to do and I appreciate that. You all love Tetsuya, too." His smile widened at the series of nods that confirmed his statement. "Thank you for that." He patted the kids' heads one by one before he made his way inside the classroom where his lover was currently arranging his things in his bag. A mischievous smile showed on the redhead's face as he crept up behind the bluenette and hugged him from behind. He felt the smaller male freeze for a moment but eventually relaxed. "You're students are quite interesting, you know," he said before planting a kiss on the bluenette's neck.

Tetsuya shivered slightly at the gesture. "So they really ambushed you outside huh," he said, fully aware of what his students were planning to do. "And it seems that you survived."

"Of course," Akashi said with a smirk. He let the bluenette face him and angled himself so that the children, who were peeking at the door, wouldn't see what he was about to do. "I always win therefore I'm always right." Then without any further ado, he dipped his head and claimed the bluenette's lips in a passionate kiss. Behind him, he could hear tiny voices murmuring to each other about how stingy he was for hiding their beloved teacher from their view. _Sorry, kids. Tetsuya is mine._

* * *

That's it! The end! :D_  
_

~koichii


	8. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to **xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx **who gave me the song Your Guardian Angel. I don't know why this is the story I did so if you don't like this one, please do tell me. I can make another one for you. :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for Game of Thrones fans who haven't read the book yet.** I didn't state names though but still, it could be spoilers. So if you don't want to be spoiled, please go back on the main menu. Thanks.

This story is loosely-based on Young Griff's (a character in GoT) story.

To the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ mitsuyo-chan, Lily Fenton Phantom, Guest (1), silver woman, BerryBliss, fostine foli **and **Guest (2) ~ **thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't KnB, GoT, the song and the cover pic. Image belongs to Ricca.

P.S. I like Nijimura. Promise, I do. :D

* * *

**Our Funny Little World**

**Song viii: Your Guardian Angel (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

_**"Fire and Blood"**_

_"No, please! Not him!"_

_Tetsuya frowned when he heard the woman's voice, her tone filled with dread. He turned his head and saw a blue-haired woman, her beautiful face marred by the blood on her body and the stench of death. She was on the floor and had her arms outstretched as if trying to get something, or someone, back. "P-Please, let him go..." she sobbed._

_The bluenette turned his gaze onto the dark shadow looming over the woman. He squinted his eyes and saw, on the shadow's hand, a toddler of about one year. The ominous shadow held the toddler by the head as it raised its arm. Tetsuya immediately knew what's going to happen next. He'd seen this one before. But this time, he wouldn't let it happen so he took a step forward as the ominous shadow prepared to smash the toddler's head against the wall._

_"No!" the woman shrieked._

_"Stop it!" Tetsuya screamed at the same time, making the shadow halt. The bluenette's body then froze when it turned to him. Baby blue eyes, the same colour as his own, stared hard at him. He gulped._

_Then in a blink of an eye, the shadow had him by the throat, its huge hand squeezing the air out of him. As he blackened out, he heard the woman scream once more and the wailing of a child filled the room._

_"No!"_

* * *

"Huh!" Tetsuya gasped as he sat up on the bed, baby blue eyes wide and glassy. "_That _again," he muttered as he rubbed his forehead warily. He'd been dreaming about that woman, toddler and the ominous shadow ever since last year, when that red comet appeared on the sky. He was never really a believer of coincidences.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and prepared to get dressed without bothering to call his personal servants. Being the prince and only heir of the emperor, he has his own set of personal assistants that sees to it he's comfortable, but because of his low presence, they sometimes tend to overlook him or totally forget about him. He didn't make a big deal out of it though since he wasn't really used to having people serve him.

He wasn't sure where he got that trait.

He was on the process of trying to tame his atrocious bedhair when a knock echoed on the doors leading to his chambers before opening. In came his personal assistant and bodyguard, Taiga with two of his tutors, Riko and Junpei. The redhead, Taiga, snorted and looked like he was about to laugh when he saw the state of his hair. "You look horrible as always, Kuroko," he commented before laughing.

Junpei sent Taiga a glare while Riko shook her head and approached Tetsuya, getting the hair brush from him. "Sit," she said as she motioned to the chair in front of the dresser. "You should've called your servants, Kuroko-kun," she said as she began the long process of tidying the young prince's hair.

"You know I'm not comfortable with being served, Riko-san," Tetsuya replied but he didn't make any movement or protests as Riko fixed his hair.

"It's always a wonder why you're like that, Kuroko," Junpei commented. He, along with Riko and Taiga, would only refer to Tetsuya in a casual manner when they're alone like this. Outside, they all have to be formal with each other. "The Grand Maester wants to see you," he added.

Tetsuya's eyes twinkled at that. The Grand Maester of the Empire of Teiko, Alexandra Garcia, was his first private teacher. She taught him how to write, read and count. He's even closer to her than his own father. "Alex-san is back from Yosen?" he asked which earned him a nod from Junpei and Taiga. He smiled. "That's good. How about the lessons today then?" he asked once more, his eyes darting from Junpei to Riko.

"Lessons will be on the afternoon after your talk with Alexandra-san," Riko replied then she stepped back and smiled. "Okay, you're ready now, Kuroko-kun!" she said then the three of them left Tetsuya's chambers and headed to the Grand Maester's office where Alexandra Garcia was waiting.

* * *

"It's really good to see you again, Tetsuya-kun!" Alexandra exclaimed when she saw Tetsuya entering her office. Without any warning, she tackled the bluenette and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth.

"Oi, Alex! Stop it!" Taiga exclaimed as he pulled Tetsuya away from the blond woman. Red eyes then widened when he was the next one to be kissed by the mischievous Grand Maester. "Umf!" He pulled away from the blond and glared at her. "You!"

Alexandra just laughed while Junpei shook his head as he began dragging Taiga out of the room. "You never really learn, do you?" he asked rhetorically. Riko left several minutes ago when Alex tackled Tetsuya for fear that she would also fall victim to the blond woman's mischief. "I'll see you this afternoon, Kuroko." Then with that, the door closed behind them, leaving Tetsuya and Alex alone.

The instant the door closed, the grin on Alex's face dropped. She then looked at Tetsuya who was looking curiously at her change of mood. "Tetsuya-kun, do you have something to tell me?" she asked, her eyes probing the bluenette in front of her.

Tetsuya stared back at Alex with expressionless eyes for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. "Nothing really escapes you, does it?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

Alex grinned as she sat opposite him. "Nothing," she affirmed. "Something's bothering you," she added then her eyes narrowed when Tetsuya nodded. "Tell me."

Tetsuya was silent for a moment before he spoke. Leaning forward, he said, "I have this dream. It began when the red star appeared a year ago." He saw Alex flinched at that. His baby blue orbs narrowed back. "You know something." It wasn't a question. Definitely not.

Alex nodded solemnly. "I'll tell you once you finish what you have to say," she said. "Do go on."

Tetsuya shrugged before continuing. "It has been the same dream over and over again. A blue-haired woman. She's covered in blood and she's pleading for the life of her child as a dark shadow tries to kill it. Always, I see the toddler die. His head smashed against the wall by cold, brutal hands but this time, on my most recent dream, I stepped in. I tried to stop the shadow. It turned to me and I saw its eyes as it tried to kill me. They were the same as mine." He saw the surprised look on Alex's face so he couldn't help but ask, "What is it, Alex-san?"

"Have you told this to anyone before?" the blond woman asked instead of answering the young prince's question.

Tetsuya shook his head. "No because I don't want them to think I'm crazy," he said then his face showed concern. "Why? What's happening, Alex-san?"

Alex, seeing Tetsuya's worry, leaned forward and clasped the pale, tiny hands in hers. If they were out in the public, she would've been long beheaded by now. No one, yes, no one, was ever allowed to touch a member of the imperial family without their permission. "Tetsuya-kun, that wasn't a dream. You were seeing the past," she said. The confusion he felt must've showed itself in Tetsuya's face for Alex smiled. "Here, let me explain."

"Please do."

The Grand Maester heaved a deep breath before speaking once more. "Tetsuya-kun, the Kuro family has always been a family of Skinchangers and Greenseers. You know what it means, right?"

Tetsuya nodded. The Skinchangers are those who can enter the minds of animals and control their actions while the Greenseers are those who are gifted with control over nature and the ability to have prophetic dreams. He'd learned it from his lessons with Junpei. But there's one tiny glitch -he haven't seen any Skinchanger or Greenseer for the whole eighteen years he's lived. "I knew of the family's history, Alex-san, and there's no mention of us having those special abilities. Even father. He would've told me if he's got an ability like that."

"That's because your father doesn't know," Alex reasoned. She smiled at Tetsuya's another confused expression. "When the emperor was born, your grandparents eventually knew that he'd just be an ordinary child. No special abilities within him, unlike you, Tetsuya. You're a Skinchanger and Greenseer. Your grandfather was a had those abilities, too."

Tetsuya scowled at that. "You've met my grandparents? How old are you, Alex-san?" He couldn't help but ask.

Instead of getting offended, Alex just laughed at the question. "You know it's rude to ask people's ages," she reminded the prince. "Your ability was activated when the red comet appeared a year ago. That's when you began to have 'dreams' even up to the point of having glimpses of the past."

"A glimpse of the past?" Tetsuya tilted his head. "So those people, and that creature," he shuddered internally at the thought. "were real?"

Alex nodded. "How well do you know the history of the imperial family who built the Empire of Teiko, Tetsuya-kun?" she asked.

"I've read some history books, and from Riko-san's teachings, that the Empire of Teiko was formed when Akashi Seijuurou united the different kingdoms into a huge empire. He did it through conquering them with the help of dragons. Other books even said that Akashi Seijuurou himself could turn into a dragon so huge that it covered the whole empire," Tetsuya answered. "It happened 400 years ago and since then, the Aka Dynasty ruled over Teiko. Until father staged a rebellion and had each and everyone of the imperial family murdered." He looked down on the floor at that. Albeit knowing that it was a dog-eat-dog world, he really couldn't get past the fact that his father killed not only the imperial family, but innocent ones as well.

Alex patted Tetsuya's head in a comforting manner which had the bluenette smiling up at her. "Your history's good, Tetsuya-kun. But did you know that contrary to your father's knowledge, one member of the imperial family survived?" She watched as surprise crossed those expressionless baby blue eyes before she went on.

"Where is he, Alex-san?" Tetsuya asked, interest all over his voice and expression. He wasn't really a fan of living at the capital and being the heir apparent to the throne. He didn't like how the power corrupted his father, doing nothing but eat, drink, take whores to bed and wage war. All he wanted was for his father to get down the throne and for them to go back to Seirin where they really belong. He had been hoping that someone would steal away the crown from his father just like what he did to Akashi Seito.

And who's the better claimant to the throne? None other than a direct descendant of the late emperor himself.

"He's on the other side of the world, Tetsuya-kun," Alex said which crushed Tetsuya's hopes. How would that descendant claim his rightful place when he's so far away? "But during my trip to Yosen, I learned something. He's building up an army and is slowly making his way back here in Teiko."

Now that's some news. "What's his name, Alex-san?"

"Shuzo. That's his name. A reliable source said that he's using the alias Nijimura Shuzo."

"Shuzo," Tetsuya repeated then he scowled a bit when he realised something. "I don't understand. Why were you telling me about this? And me being a Skinchanger and a Seer? What's the connection?"

"Ah, you're a really intelligent child, Tetsuya-kun," Alex commented with a fond smile on her face. If only Tetsuya's mother could see him now, she would be very proud of her little boy. "What you told me a while ago, about that scenario that you thought was just a dream, proved a theory I've been having since a year ago."

"What theory, Alex-san? And do you know something about that... scenario?"

Alex stood up from her seat and got a thick book that was resting atop her desk. She placed it on the table, in front of Tetsuya, so the bluenette could see what it was. "It's a book containing the lineage of the Aka Dynasty. Come on, have a look."

Tetsuya cautiously opened the book and saw that it was really a record of each and every members of the imperial family of Aka. He began leafing from page to page, starting from Akashi Seijuurou I down to the last emperor, Akashi Seito II. The bluenette's eyebrow raised when he reached to Akashi Seito's wife and children. "He was married to Aomine Lavinia?" he asked, suspicions beginning to bloom in his mind. Aomine Lavinia was the youngest daughter of the noble house of Ao, which rules over Too. He knew the Ao Family, in fact, he's good friends with Lavinia's nephew and heir apparent to the lordship of Too, Aomine Daiki.

"Yes, and they had three children," Alex supplied, watching as comprehension began to dawn on the bluenette's eyes. "The eldest one was a boy, Prince Shuzo. The second was a girl, Princess Lucia and the youngest one was a boy, Seijuurou, named after the great conqueror and mighty dragon. When the rebellion occurred, your father had Akashi Seito's wife and children murdered so there would be no one to challenge him to the throne." She patted Tetsuya's head again when the boy looked away. "But the fifteen-year-old Shuzo was out of the capital by that time. He was studying at Too when the war broke then he just suddenly disappeared, with everyone thinking that he was murdered there. The ones left at the capital was Lavinia, a five-year-old Lucia and a one-year-old Seijuurou. Your father made it a contest between his bannermen. Whoever eliminates the young prince and princess, including the empress, would be handsomely rewarded. Unfortunately for the empress and her children, your father's most violent and bloodthirsty bannerman, his own brother and your own uncle, Kuroko Toshio, was the one who found them. He killed the Princess Lucia first by slitting her throat and then he proceeded to the baby Seijuurou. He was ripped out of his mother's arms and was-"

"-killed in front of his mother, the Empress Lavinia, by smashing his head against the wall," Tetsuya finished, his eyes and voice sounding dead, sending up shivers down Alex's spine. "Then with the blood of the baby in his hands, he raped the empress before killing her." Baby blue eyes focused on Alex once more. "But why are you telling me this, Alex-san? Except the fact that I saw what happened, it doesn't make sense to me." Oh, it does make sense to him. Part of him knew what Alex was really trying to tell him. He just didn't want to admit it out loud.

Alex, who knew what was running on Tetsuya's mind, just sighed. "You know what I wanted to say, Tetsuya-kun. Oh yes, you do," she added when the bluenette just shook his head. "You've seen it with your _eye_, Tetsuya-kun. You know that Prince Seijuurou is alive as well."

* * *

Rakuzan, Northern Kingdom of the Teiko Empire, three thousand miles away from the capital...

"Sei-chan, you've been so quiet today," a guy with really pretty face asked as he approached a raven-haired male who was sitting atop the railings of the balcony on the second floor of the manor. "Is something the matter, my dear?"

The boy called Sei-chan was silent for a moment as he took in the scenery in front of him -servants and soldiers going to and fro below and the ten feet wall that separates the ruling family of the North from the commoners. And the blue-gray sky that always seemed to look like it's going to rain. Yes, he shouldn't forget about that. "It's really rare for the sun to show up in here, Reo," he commented instead of answering the pretty guy's inquiry.

"It's rarely sunny up here in the North," Reo replied so as to humour his Sei-chan. "Do tell me what's bothering you, Sei-chan."

Sei-chan, otherwise known as Seijuurou, stretched out his hand forward, as if he was reaching for the sky, before flames erupted in it. Reo's eyes widened at the sudden public display of magic and quickly looked around and below them to check if anyone else had witnessed it. To his relief, no one was around. "Sei-chan, stop that. What if someone else saw you?" he said, trying to convince the young man. Only a few trusted men knew about Seijuurou's ability.

And his real identity of being the youngest son of the late Emperor Seito II Akashi.

Seijuurou pulled his hand out of anyone's, except his and Reo's, sights but still the flame never died. He stared at Reo with eyes the same colour as his ebony hair. "I want to go see my brother," he said with a tone that says no amount of protests and pressuring would make him retract that decision.

Reo sighed. He knew that Seijuurou would want to see Shuzo the moment he found out about his brother being alive. Shuzo and Seijuurou have never met each other yet since the former was away to Too and the latter was just a one-year-old toddler when the sacking of the capital occurred. Nevertheless, Reo knew how much his Sei-chan longed to meet even one of his blood family.

Which seemed impossible at first but totally different now.

"Where is he now, Reo?" Seijuurou asked when Reo didn't say anything from his earlier announcement.

"He's letting news scatter around that he's still on the opposite side of the world, at the Free Cities, but in truth he's already here in Teiko," Reo said which made Seijuurou to look at him sharply. "I just learned about it a while ago. His right-hand man, Haizaki Shogo, sent a message about Lord Shuzo arriving at the kingdom of Yosen three days ago."

The flame on Seijuurou's hand died as he focused his gaze once more on the dark sky. He'd been living here in the kingdom of Rakuzan ever since he could remember. Reo told him that Hanamiya Makoto, one of his father's bannermen and a member of the feared Crownless Generals, was the one who smuggled him out of the capital before the sacking occurred. Apparently, his mother, the late Empress Lavinia, commanded the general to help Seijuurou escape and to bring him to her brother, the lord of the Ao family, the ruling house of Too Kingdom, Aomine Daisuke. Hanamiya complied but eventually thought it would be too predictable that the empress would seek for her brother's help so he brought the toddler prince to Rakuzan Kingdom instead which was the territory of the Crownless Generals. The current lord, Reo Mibuchi, accepted Seijuurou immediately. Publicly, the Crownless Generals, along with the Kingdom of Rakuzan, were known to be a neutral nobility but in reality, they have long sworn their fealty to the imperial house of Aka.

For they always believed about power. It doesn't matter who's on the throne right now. For them, Akashi Seijuurou and Shuzo holds the real power.

"I'll head to Yosen tonight," Seijuurou declared.

Reo nodded without any protests. Ever since that red comet showed up on the sky last year, exactly on Seijuurou's birthday, the young prince had been restless and his flames were more intense than usual. The lord of Rakuzan knew that Seijuurou was powerful, he even believed that the young male was the reincarnation of his ancestor, Seijuurou the Conqueror, but there was something different about his flames. It was as if they were slowly taking form.

He didn't know if he just imagined it or not, but he thought he saw a flaming dragon once.

"I'll have the servants prepare your clothes and carriage then. Hayama-kun will go with you."

"No," Seijuurou said which stopped Reo from leaving. "A horse and enough food supply will be fine, Reo. And a map. I don't want to draw any unwanted attention towards us. I just simply wanted to see my brother."

"What if Prince Shuzo asks you to be his bannerman, Sei-chan? What will you do?" Reo asked. He knew that amidst all that has happened, Seijuurou didn't want to involve himself with the empire again. Heck, if not for the news of Shuzo being alive, the young prince would've went off to the Free Cities to study as a Maester of Magic.

"I will give him a proper refusal," Seijuurou replied as he hopped off the railing and began to walk away. "I will burn anyone who will force me to do anything I don't want. Nobody is allowed, even you, to stand in my way. Remember that."

Reo watched as Seijuurou turned into a corner and disappeared. Smiling, he shook his head. There's no doubt that the boy is an Akashi. There's too much fire in him. Literally and figuratively. "I doubt you'd be able to stay out of this upcoming war, Sei-chan. With the plans Prince Shuzo has in mind, you would be, unfortunately, involved. After all, you're the Conqueror reborn and this empire rightfully is yours to rule."

* * *

Kingdom of Yosen, also thousands of miles away from the capital...

"Do you really think that that woman would help us, m'lord?" Haizaki Shogo asked a raven-haired male who was staring at a huge map laid out on the table.

"Alexandra despises Hiroshi Kuroko as much as we do, Haizaki," Nijimura Shuzo replied without diverting his eyes from the map. "We'll have Kuroko Tetsuya on our side in no time. Any news about my brother?"

Haizaki nodded. "A raven arrived from Lord Mibuchi not long ago, m'lord. He says that Prince Seijuurou is already on his way here."

"Any of the Crownless Generals with him?" Shuzo asked.

"No one's with him. Lord Mibuchi said that the prince insisted to go alone, m'lord."

Shuzo nodded, seemingly satisfied by the news. "Have the guards outside be informed of my brother's arrival then. Tell them he's a messenger I'm expecting. He should be here in three days, five days latest." Haizaki nodded and immediately left the room. The raven-haired prince went on examining the map for any flaws of the terrain that they could use to their advantage. "You look so grim, Himuro. What's with the long face?"

Another raven-haired male, whose left eye was covered by a fair amount of his black locks, emerged from the shadows and approached Shuzo. "You never told Lord Murasakibara, or Lady Alexandra, about your brother being alive, Lord Shuzo. May I know why?"

Shuzo shrugged at the question as a sly smile appeared on his usually stern face. "It's to protect Seijuurou, Himuro," he replied but the young raven still looked at him with suspicion. "And I like surprises. I can't wait to see the look on Hiroshi Kuroko's face as he sees his empire burn just like I did when he betrayed my father and sacked the capital seventeen years ago." He chuckled at Himuro's confused look at his last statement. "Seijuurou is a special kid, Himuro. Just like Kuroko Tetsuya. With the two of them beside me, we'll all watch Teiko burn. You'll see."

* * *

"Did you know that a red comet also appeared eighteen years ago?" Taiga asked as he watched Tetsuya looking up at the night sky where said red star was seen. "According to the book I've read, it appeared during the birth of the youngest son of Akashi Seito, Seijuurou."

Tetsuya knew about that, too. "I didn't know you read books, Taiga-kun," he commented which made the taller male to glare at him.

"You're damn lucky we're not alone, Kuroko," Taiga muttered ever as quietly as he could so as not to let the other soldiers around them to hear what he was saying, lest he got his tongue cut off.

"Lucky me," Tetsuya repeated then he flashed Taiga a small smile before looking back up at the comet. "Do you know what a red comet symbolises?" he asked.

Taiga shrugged as he took a seat on a wooden log opposite Tetsuya. They're on their way to the kingdom of Yosen with a few soldiers and just went for a stop because they needed to rest. Alex had told Tetsuya about Shuzo wanting to talk to him and told him that the young lord was already in Teiko, contrary to what his father knew. Tetsuya, who doesn't really judge people easily, agreed to meet the said prince, to hear him out. He didn't tell Taiga what they're going to do at Yosen though. His red-haired knight need not know about the meeting with Nijimura Shuzo since it wouldn't happen anyway. Not in the near future.

The bluenette had seen, in one of his so-called dreams last night that they would never get to Yosen, not to meet Nijimura Shuzo anyways. They would be attacked somewhere and he and Taiga would be separated. But because he couldn't fully control his newly-discovered gift yet, he couldn't see when the attack would happen and who the attackers were. So he always reminded everyone to be more vigilant.

And another thing that bothered him in that dream was a mysterious stranger. Technically, strangers are mysterious but the one he saw in the dream was on another level. He had fiery red hair and mismatched eyes of bloody crimson and liquid gold. Flames surrounded the stranger and behind him flaming dragons of different sizes soared onto the dark, hollow night.

"They say it comes as a herald before a king, to warn of fire and blood to follow**[1]**," Taiga said, pulling Tetsuya out of his musings. "The red comet," he added when the bluenette looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Yeah, it is," Tetsuya affirmed. "But it is also associated to the birth and coming of dragons," he said, remembering his dream of the stranger and the dragons with him.

Taiga snorted at that. "Dragons don't exist anymore, Kuroko. No one has seen them for four hundred years."

He didn't know why but Tetsuya suddenly remembered the story of how Seijuurou the Conqueror could transform himself into a dragon. "Nothing is certain, Taiga-kun. If we cannot see something it doesn't mean it's not there."

Taiga eyed him suspiciously. "You know, you've been acting weird and have been spouting up words that don't make sense to me ever since your talk with Alex. What did she tell you, Kuroko?"

"Nothing important, Taiga-kun," the bluenette immediately answered which had Taiga scowling at him. He was about to speak again to assure the redhead when his ears picked up a soft whine. "Did you hear that?" he asked as he stood up and headed to where he thought the sound came from.

"Oi, Ku -m'lord, wait!" Taiga caught himself in time as he sprinted after Tetsuya. Three other soldiers immediately followed him. "What's going on?" he asked, hand on the hilt of his sword when he saw the bluenette kneeling beside the corpse of a wolf. A very large wolf. He then turned to the other soldiers with him. "Check the perimeter and see if there are others like this one or any intruders." The three soldiers saluted before going away.

"It's a direwolf," Tetsuya said as he stood up and turned around, making Taiga see what's in his arms. The redhead saw a pup, the size of a small adult dog, nestled against the bluenette's chest. Its fur was a combination of black and white and has baby blue eyes that looked exactly the same as Kuroko Tetsuya's. "He's the only one I saw alive. Can I keep him?"

Taiga took a step back when Tetsuya raised the pup closer to his face. He didn't really like dogs or wolves or any animals for that matter. "I-It's your decision, Kuroko," he stuttered.

Tetsuya smiled triumphantly as he let the baby direwolf face him. The two stared at each other for a moment before the bluenette spoke again. "Great, then I'll name you Nigou since you look alot like me." The pup wagged its bushy tail and licked Tetsuya on the cheek as if agreeing to him, causing the young prince's smile to widen.

"Another unusual thing," Taiga commented making Tetsuya and Nigou to look back at him. "Nobody has seen a direwolf for several years now. They're usually found outside the wall and not as close to the capital like this."

"Taiga-kun, we're almost to the North," Tetsuya reminded the redhead of their destination, Yosen, which was located near the Northern Kingdom of Rakuzan.

Taiga scratched his head sheepishly when he remembered. "Yeah, you're right. I wonder how everyone at Yosen would react when they see that direwolf of yours," he said as they went back to their camp. The dead direwolf was being buried by the other soldiers now.

Tetsuya didn't comment at that for he knew what's going to happen soon. "I wonder, too," he mused.

* * *

Agonising screams and the sound of swords clashing against each other woke up Tetsuya in the middle of the night. Adjusting his baby blue eyes to the dimly-lit interior of his tent, he fumbled for his clothes and for Nigou. He found the pup growling at the tent door. "Nigou, hush. Let's get out of here," he whispered as he scooped the pup in his arms. He then got out of his tent quietly and using his low presence, ran to the woods but not without looking back. He saw Taiga and his other guards fighting men who didn't look like soldiers for they wore no armour or carry flags and horses. That's when the bluenette realised that they were one of the tribesmen residing by the mountains. _Gomen, Taiga-kun, _he whispered as he disappeared into the forest.

Because of his not-so-strong physique, Tetsuya was out of breath within five minutes causing him to pause against a tree. He placed Nigou on his feet where the pup obediently, and patiently, waited for him to recover. The bluenette slid down the ground and closed his eyes. The attack he had seen in his dreams have happened. What's next then? He needed to see, to be able to know where he must go.

Then suddenly, he heard Nigou growl but before Tetsuya could open his eyes, a hand clamped down on his mouth to stop him from yelling. "Hush," a deep voice commanded against his ear, the smooth voice accompanied by Nigou's soft whimper. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth so don't make any noise or I'll burn you. Is that clear?" Tetsuya, whose eyes were still closed, nodded. He was confused as to why the stranger would say he would burn him but pushed it at the back of his mind. "Okay then."

Baby blue eyes immediately opened when he felt the hand off his mouth. Taking a much needed breath of cold air, the bluenette looked up to the stranger who held him hostage for a minute and got his breath caught in his lungs once more.

For there, standing in front of him and looking down at him with cold eyes, was the mysterious stranger he saw in his dream. The stranger that was surrounded by dancing flames and monstrous dragons. The only difference was that this stranger has black hair and black eyes.

* * *

"Who are you?" Tetsuya asked the moment he regained his bearings. Nigou was now beside him, sitting in a behaved manner but still looking at the stranger with a suspicious glint in his eye.

The stranger straightened up before crossing his arms over his chest and that was when Tetsuya realised that the other was just a little bit taller than him. "You should introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name. That's basic courtesy."

The bluenette blushed a little for forgetting his manners. He coughed a bit before standing up also, confirming his thoughts that he and the stranger were almost of the same height. "I apologise for that. My name's..." he paused, remembering what Riko and Junpei taught him about revealing his real identity to strangers. "...Tetsuya. And you are?"

"Sei," the young raven immediately replied, not really bothered about the fact that the bluenette didn't tell him his full name. "What were you doing here alone? And is that a direwolf?" he asked, his dark eyes refocusing on Nigou which stared back at him.

Tetsuya nodded as he petted Nigou. The pup nipped his hand affectionately in return. "He was beside his dead mother when I and Ta-" he paused, his face dimming at the thought of Taiga and his other guards. "Me and my... friends were heading to Yosen when the tribesmen residing in this side of the mountain attacked our camp. It was so chaotic and dark and everybody were fighting." He rubbed his forehead warily. Before they left the capital, Taiga briefed him about what to do in case they would be attacked on the road. He was to use his low presence and escape. And that's exactly what he did, he ran and ran.

He ran away like a coward. And he didn't like it one bit.

A hand on his head made him look up. He saw Sei looking at him with a small smile on his face, surprising him. "You have such an atrocious bed hair," the other commented as he went on fixing the bluenette's messy hair. "There, all fixed up," he said after a few seconds. "You're not a coward, Tetsuya. It's never wrong to save your own life."

"But I left my friends."

Sei didn't speak and just offered a hand to the bluenette. "I'm sure they will understand. Come on, let's go. I'm also heading to Yosen to see my brother. I'll take you there."

Tetsuya accepted the hand offered to him and was barely able to suppress a flinch when their hands made contact. He suddenly felt electrocuted. Baffled, he looked at Sei and was surprised when he saw the other was wide-eyed, meaning that he felt it, too. "T-Thanks," he said just to put a stop on their awkwardness.

"It's okay," Sei replied before he turned around. "My horse is over there. Let's go... Tetsuya?" he wondered when he heard the soft gasp that came out of the bluenette's mouth. Turning around, he was met by the shocked expression of Kuroko Tetsuya. "What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya opened his mouth to speak but no word came out of his mouth. He saw Sei opening his mouth to speak again but he couldn't hear any of it, or focus on the young man in front of him. All he could see were the flames and the huge dragons surrounding the raven-haired male. If at first, he wasn't sure if Sei was the one he saw in his dream, now he was certain. "You're the Young Dragon," he blurted out. "Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow when he heard Tetsuya, the smile on his face already long gone. He didn't like what he just heard. He hoped that this bluenette isn't an enemy or else he would be forced to kill him. "Who are you?" he asked in a guarded tone while he quietly let his eyes dart back and forth on his surroundings, expecting an ambush. _This has got to be a trap._

Nigou growled at Seijuurou at the hardness in his tone but Tetsuya calmed him down by patting him on the head. The bluenette let out a small sigh before speaking. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm Kuroko Hiroshi's son and heir."

Tetsuya wasn't expecting any strong reactions from Seijuurou but he still got surprised when the latter just regarded him calmly. "So they already knew about me being alive?" he asked, his voice and expression not revealing anything which unnerved Tetsuya for a bit.

The bluenette shook his head. "No, I never told anyone about what I knew though Alex-san, she's the Grand Maester, knew about you being alive. Prince Shuzo told her." He saw Seijuurou's eyes flicker at the mention of his brother's name but he ignored it.

Dark eyes narrowed. Something doesn't add up. "How did you know me then?" he asked. If he would estimate, Tetsuya looked like he's about the same age as Seijuurou so he must have been a baby, too, when the rebellion and sacking of the capital occurred so it's impossible for the bluenette to have seen him before.

"I'm a Greenseer," Tetsuya said. "Turns out my family has this ability ever since the beginning of time and I ended up inheriting it. I saw you... That time when you were about to be murdered when you were just a baby and I saw you, as a young man, surrounded by flames and dragons. All in my dreams." He paused, his baby blue orbs staring straight at Seijuurou, making the redhead a bit uncomfortable. "Though in my visions you have red hair and mismatched eyes of crimson and gold."

"Hair dye and contact lens," Seijuurou supplied with a shrug. "So you were sort of expecting me then?" he asked when Tetsuya went silent.

"You could say that," Tetsuya said uncertainly. He sighed when Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at him, silently urging him to elaborate. "I just learned about my abilities recently, okay? Alex-san believes that it developed fully when the red comet appeared last year. I'm not in full control of it yet so I couldn't just peek into the past and the future whenever I wanted to so easily. And I don't know why you keep on appearing in my 'dreams' recently."

"Maybe you saw the downfall of your father in my hands," Seijuurou said, not feeling the least bit of guilty when Tetsuya winced at his words.

"I didn't see Prince Shuzo. He should've been with you." And it was true. All Tetsuya saw was that everything around him were being eaten by flames. Gigantic flaming dragons were flying above the dark sky, spitting fire, while Seijuurou just stood there, basking with satisfaction amidst the sea of terrifying flames.

"Maybe I'm the one destined to conquer Teiko once more," Seijuurou said, the amused smirk on his face was in contradiction to his bored, disinterested tone. "I am called the Young Dragon after all."

"But Prince Shuzo is the heir, my lord."

Seijuurou dismissed Tetsuya with a wave of his hand. "Call me Sei. I think I'm just a little bit older than you, months maybe, so don't refer to me as 'my lord'," he told the bluenette. "Anyway, you're right. My brother is the heir and I have no intentions on ruling anything. I want to be a Maester. How about you, Tetsuya? Do you plan on being the emperor?"

Tetsuya shook his head, secretly amazed at Seijuurou's declaration about wanting to be a Maester. "I wanted to be a Maester, too, Sei. Ruling isn't for me."

Seijuurou grinned as he ruffled Tetsuya's baby blue hair, making the latter pout at him. He chuckled. "Then I'll see you at the Free Cities soon, Tetsuya," he said then he turned to go. "After I take you safely to Yosen and see my brother, I'll be heading there. Come on now. We have to keep going before any of those tribesmen sees us."

Tetsuya, who suddenly felt that going to Yosen isn't a good idea, just moved to silently follow Seijuurou. He couldn't really tell the prince they shouldn't be heading to see his brother just because he didn't feel good about it, right?

* * *

"How is he?" Shuzo asked the moment he entered the room where Kagami Taiga was currently residing. The red-haired knight of Kuroko Tetsuya arrived three nights ago in the kingdom of Yosen, half-conscious atop his horse. He was able to narrate to Shuzo, Himuro and to the lord of House Murasaki, Atsushi Murasakibara, about the attack on their camp before totally losing consciousness.

"He's in a coma, m'lord," Himuro replied as he replaced the towel on Taiga's forehead and Shuzo could see that the younger raven was worried for the bedridden redhead. "His body needed enough time to recuperate for he lost a lot of blood. Thankfully none of his wounds were fatal."

"Do you personally know him, Himuro?" Shuzo asked.

Himuro nodded, a small smile on his face as he watched Taiga. "We grew up together under Lady Alex's care, m'lord. We consider ourselves as brothers."

Shuzo thought of what it felt like to have known Seijuurou. They probably would have been like Himuro and Taiga by now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be sentimental. It is considered a weakness. The Aka Dynasty didn't flourish for centuries by being emotional.

He had to focus with the immediate problem -to find the missing Tetsuya.

A soft but urgent knock on the door made the two ravens to look up. "Come in," Himuro called and the door opened, revealing a grim Atsushi Murasakibara with Shogo behind him.

"Muro-chin, we have a problem," the purple-haired lord of House Murasaki said the moment the door closed behind them. "Kuroko Hiroshi found out about Lady Alexandra's alliance with Shu-chin. She's going to be executed in two days," he told a shocked Himuro then he turned to an equally grim Shuzo. "And he found about our alliance, too, Shu-chin. He's waged war with Yosen now. They'll be attacking us anytime soon."

* * *

"So this is Yosen," Seijuurou murmured as he and Tetsuya walked along the busy streets of the kingdom of Yosen. It had been five days since they first met and after a tiresome travel, the two finally arrived at their destination. He then turned to the bluenette beside him. "Are you hungry, Tetsuya? We could have supper and spend the night there," he said as he motioned at the small inn a few meters from them.

"Aren't we heading straight to the castle?" Tetsuya asked instead of answering though he wasn't in a hurry to reach the House Murasaki's main abode.

"I like it when I'm alert before I face people I don't know. And I'm both hungry and tired. Everything can wait until tomorrow," Seijuurou replied then without waiting for the bluenette's reply, he guided his horse towards the inn.

After tying the horse and Nigou in the barn, the two proceeded to go inside where it was a lot cosier. A small smile showed up on Tetsuya's face at the warmth brought by the fireplace. Seijuurou, on the other hand, got amused at the smile he saw on the bluenette's face. The two of them chose a table in a corner and ordered soup and bread along with wine for Seijuurou and a glass of warm milk for Tetsuya.

"You should have wine. It warms you up faster than a glass of milk," Seijuurou said as he watched Tetsuya cupped his glass of milk close to his face, savouring the warmth brought by the liquid.

"I'm not really a fan of wines, Sei," Tetsuya replied before taking a sip of his hot drink.

Seijuurou was about to say something again when the doors of the inn opened and in came three soldiers. The young prince saw on their breastplates the sigil of House Murasaki which helped him identifying them as guards of the ruling family of Yosen. He and Tetsuya carefully observed as the three made their way to the bar where they began talking and laughing loudly. The couple were just about to ignore them when the guards' conversation made their ears perk.

"It's a pity that Lady Alexandra's going to be executed in two days. That emperor is mad."

"I wonder what Ser Tatsuya would do. She's the one who raised him, right?"

"Fools. We should worry about the threat of attack on Yosen. Lord Shuzo better aid us in protecting this kingdom."

Tetsuya immediately stood up which made Seijuurou to look up at him. "Father must have found out about Alex-san's contact with Prince Shuzo. I need to go home and stop the execution." He was about to leave when Seijuurou caught him by the arm. "Let me go, Sei."

"What do you think you could do to help, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked, his grip not loosening onto the bluenette's arm. "Tell your father that she's just trying to help put back my brother, the rightful heir, to the throne? That all she's doing would be for the good of everyone since your father is already on the brink of madness?"

Tetsuya sighed as he pulled his arm once more. Seijuurou let him go and he sat back down beside the other. "Alex-san has been my mentor ever since when I was a kid. I just can't let her get hurt," he murmured.

Seijuurou placed an arm around Tetsuya and patted him on the back. "You're a good person, Tetsuya," he said, a small smile on his face as he looked at the smaller boy. The bluenette felt heat pooling on his cheeks at the smile Seijuurou gave him, his heart beating fast. Seijuurou's smile widened at Tetsuya's reaction.

* * *

It was already in the middle of the night and the street was deserted save for one dark silhouette hurrying towards the gate. He didn't really want to leave like this but he knew it would be hard for him to go when it's morning and Seijuurou's awake.

Tetsuya heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the gate and the two guards manning it. Pulling the cloak tighter around his head so as to avoid identification, he approached. "I want to pass."

The guards, two sleepy men who didn't really care so much who exited the kingdom, immediately nodded and opened the part of the gate where persons are supposed to pass. "Are you going barefoot, lad?" one of them asked when Tetsuya hastily went to the open door. "There are coyotes and wolves outside. You should at least be on a horse."

Tetsuya wanted to say that he has a direwolf with him when he remembered that he left Nigou with Seijuurou to make sure that he's safe. "Thank you for the concern, m'lord, but I just live nearby and I have to get home for my mother is ailing." He didn't really appreciate how lying came so naturally to him by now. He wasn't born to be this way. "Good night." Then with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

The quiet stillness of the woods frightened him, in all honesty. They were covered by immaculate snow, a feature not common neither at the capital nor Seirin. He could hear rustles here and there and he knew he should be wary of wild animals, even tribesmen. If not only for Alex, he wouldn't do this. He owe this to Taiga to make sure that the woman, who was their mentor, be saved.

It was silent for a moment then the next second, Tetsuya could hear the thundering echo of a horse approaching. Looking up warily, he caught a glimpse of the familiar snow-white horse before his widened baby blue orbs focused on the crimson and gold eyes of an angry Akashi Seijuurou. "Sei..."

"Have you gone mad?!" Seijuurou yelled as he got down his horse and stalked over to a surprise Tetsuya. "I wake up and see you gone. What the hell, Tetsuya? Don't you know there are so many wild animals in here that could kill you in one snap? And not to mention the tribesmen. There are others, the same as the ones that attacked your camp days ago." He stopped talking when the bluenette suddenly hugged him. "Tetsuya? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, tone changing from anger to worry in a matter of seconds when he felt the smaller boy's trembling body against him.

"Honestly, I'm getting scared of this place, Sei," Tetsuya murmured as he buried his face on Seijuurou's neck, inhaling the spicy scent that was unique to the young prince. "But I have to go back and help Alex-san. I just couldn't sit here and let her die."

Seijuurou was silent for a moment before he sighed, his arms wrapping around the bluenette's waist. "Idiot," he murmured as he pressed his cheek against Tetsuya's hair. "Fine. If you want to go home then I'll take you home. Just don't go out wandering alone like this again."

"You'll go with me?" Tetsuya asked. "You really don't have to, Sei."

Seijuurou tipped Tetsuya's chin up thus making the bluenette to stare into his eyes. "I know I don't have to but I want to. Besides, I can take you there faster." He smiled when the bluenette's expression morphed into one of confusion. "Do you trust me, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya nodded almost immediately, causing Seijuurou's smile to widen. "Of course, Sei."

Flames suddenly erupt and wrapped around Seijuurou's left hand, surprising Tetsuya once more, though to his credit, he didn't even flinch. In fact, he was watching the flames with interest. It amused the older male even more. "Have you predicted this to happen, Tetsuya?" he asked as his flaming index finger began writing something on thin air.

Tetsuya shook his head, his eyes focused onto the flaming hand. "No. I haven't had any visions recently. Are you going to use your magic to take us faster to the capital?"

"Yes," Seijuurou replied just as a one-eyed flaming dragon appeared in the sky. Tetsuya watched in awe as the dragon, with its one eye closed, drifted onto the night sky, lighting up the dark path. "This is my fourth dragon, Setsuna. Please close your eyes for a while, Tetsuya. I'm going to talk to him. He doesn't like anyone staring at him directly in the eye the moment he opens it."

"Is he going to burn me if I did?"

"That would be most likely the case," Seijuurou said which had Tetsuya closing his eyes in an instant. After making sure that the bluenette, even Nigou, had their eyes closed, he took a step forward and faced the dragon.

* * *

"I can't believe we're riding a dragon," Tetsuya said when they were airborne. He didn't know what happened between Seijuurou and the dragon he called Setsuna but when he opened his eyes, he, Seijuurou and Nigou were already on the dragon's back, not being the least burned by its flames. "And a flaming one at that." He then turned to Seijuurou who was sitting cross-legged beside him. "You said Setsuna's your fourth dragon, Sei. How many dragons do you have by the way?"

"I have nine." Seijuurou smiled at the amazed look of Tetsuya. "They're all flaming dragons -spirits of the former flame masters of the Aka Dynasty. In short, they're my ancestors."

Then suddenly, at that moment, another vision revealed itself on Tetsuya.

_It was very dark and the place reeked of misery and death. Baby blue orbs wandered swiftly, hoping to find Seijuurou, whom he knew was there, faster. They needed to get out of here before anything happens again. _What is this place?_ he mused as he moved forward using his sense of smell. He must go to where the stench of blood and smoke weren't that strong._

_Then suddenly, the whole room lit up and Tetsuya's eyes widened when he realised that he was in a room filled with fresh corpses, each and everyone swimming in their own blood and guts. "N-No..." he mumbled in a horrified voice when he saw Seijuurou sitting on the throne, the young prince's left hand clutching a pair of scissors while his right hand was holding two severed heads, Nijimura Shuzo's and his father's heads. "Sei..." he whispered._

_Sei, whose hair was red once more, stared at Tetsuya, his mismatched orbs of blood and gold glinted darkly, fire dancing around him. His lips curved into an dark smirk as he regarded the bluenette. "They both took you away from me, Tetsuya. They thought that they could control me if they have you. I couldn't let that happen, could I? I couldn't let you get hurt."_

"Tetsuya? Are you cold?" Seijuurou's voice brought Tetsuya back to the present. The bluenette look up in time as an arm was slung around his shoulders and he was brought close to the taller male's warm body. "You're shivering."

"Thank you, Sei," Tetsuya murmured as he rested his head against Seijuurou's shoulder. He needed to come down. What he'd seen was the future where Seijuurou killed his own brother and Tetsuya's father. He didn't want that to happen. The young prince might have killed someone already but it's still different when you kill your own brother. He wouldn't let that happen and he fervently hoped that it wasn't a literal vision, that somehow it wouldn't be like that. He would protect this lost prince who, for only five days, have become dear to him already. He looked up at Seijuurou which made the latter to look down at him. They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke once more. "I like the original colour of your eyes better. Won't you change your hair back to red, too?"

Seijuurou didn't speak but instead just closed his eyes. A few seconds later and his dark hair began to change into one of fiery red. "I lied about the hair dye and contact lens. I used an illusion to make it look like I have black hair and eyes," he confessed.

Tetsuya pouted at Seijuurou, making the now-redhead to chuckle. He smiled then he rested his head once more against the latter's shoulder and stared at the darkness up ahead, his thoughts a bit in turmoil. Nigou, who must've felt his conflicting emotions, raised his head and nipped on his fingers in a soothing manner. The bluenette smiled once more as he patted the pup's head. _I won't let anything like that to happen. I will stop Sei if I have to._

* * *

The dawn was breaking when Seijuurou and Tetsuya arrived at the capital. Seijuurou used his illusions once more to disguise not only himself but Tetsuya as well. The once redhead and bluenette were now a pair of ebony-haired young lads who easily blended in with the commoners.

"I wonder what the excitement is all about," the bluenette commented as he and Seijuurou managed to squeeze out of the people running to and fro.

The redhead caught one boy by the arm. "What's going on?" he asked the seemingly-terrified lad.

"T-The emperor has changed his mind. The traitor will be executed today." The boy then pulled himself off Seijuurou's grasp and ran away.

Tetsuya felt his blood run cold at the information. "I... I need to get to Alex-san," he mumbled.

"They'll see you," Seijuurou reminded him. During the flight to the capital, the two of them decided that Tetsuya wouldn't show himself to anyone, even his own father. Until they fully learn of what's really going on, the bluenette wouldn't reveal himself.

"I know a secret passage leading to the dungeons. That's where they're keeping her," Tetsuya said then he turned to look at Seijuurou. "We go on with the plan, Sei though it's a day earlier."

Seijuurou nodded. The plan was for Tetsuya to sneak in the castle and inform Alex about their plan to save her. The red-haired prince would then save her on the day of execution itself using his dragons. "I'll see you at the square then." Before the bluenette could give out a reply, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the smaller male's lips. "Come back to me safe, okay? That's an order."

Tetsuya blushed furiously when he realised that this redhead just kissed him. "Yes," he whispered then he ran away.

Seijuurou watched as Tetsuya disappeared in a corner before he turned his gaze at the castle entrance, the smile now gone in his face. "Nigou," he called the young direwolf which immediately stood attention. "I need you to be vigilant." He looked up at the blue sky, his gaze falling onto the red comet who remained glued there. "This city is about to burn."

* * *

Tetsuya heaved a sigh of relief when the last soldier guarding Alexandra passed by him. Darkness engulfed the dungeon once more the moment the door closed. Carefully, he took a step to where he deemed Alexandra was being kept. "Alex-san..." he whispered when he arrived to where the blond Grand Maester was chained.

Alexandra groaned awake when she heard her name being called. "Who's there?" she asked in a suspicious voice as she tried hard to see the newcomer but it proved to be futile for the dungeon was pitch black.

"Alex-san, it's me, Tetsuya," the bluenette whispered as he knelt in front of the woman. He heard a gasp then he felt hands cupping his face, as if feeling them.

"Tetsuya-kun! I thought you were dead," Alex said, happiness in her voice. "Goodness, I thought you were dead. When we learned of what happened and you missing, I really couldn't forgive myself. I was the one who suggested you go. And Taiga got hurt, too."

"Taiga-kun's alive?" Tetsuya asked. It was a good surprise.

"Yes, he's in a coma though. Recuperating at Yosen. Tatsuya told me." Alex's voice then became grim. "Why are you here? Does your father know that you're here?"

"No, Alex-san. Sei and I decided not to reveal my identity if we have to save you," Tetsuya replied as he began to search for the light that he brought with him to the dungeon. He needed to see the chains binding Alexandra if he has to free here.

"Sei? Who is Sei?"

"Akashi Seijuurou. We're right, Alex-san. The youngest prince of the Aka Dynasty is still alive," Tetsuya answered dustractedly for he was still fumbling for the light. "I met him on the way to Yosen after we got attacked by tribesmen. He took me with him and here when we found out about your impending execution."

"Tetsuya-kun, you can't help me. You must leave now. This is all a-"

"I just need to find that torch I brought with me, Alex-san. I was sure I just placed it beside me."

"Are you looking for this, Your Grace?"

The sudden glow of light in the pitch black darkness of the room temporarily blinded Tetsuya, making him cover his eyes. Alarm bells went off ringing in his head at the fact that there's another person in the dungeon aside from him and Alexandra. Is it one of the guards? Had they been caught? "Who are you?" he asked.

"Open your eyes so you could see, Your Grace."

Tetsuya carefully opened his baby blue eyes and let it adjust to the now dimly-lighted place. He saw Alexandra standing a few feet away from him, unchained. He frowned. Wasn't she just beside him a while ago? "Alex-san? I thought you were..." he trailed off when realisation suddenly dawned upon him.

Alexandra looked away. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya-kun."

Not believing what was happening, he turned to look at the one holding the light and saw a raven-haired male with intense eyes that are black as night. He didn't have to ask this person's name. He had a feeling he knew who this guy is. "I thought you were in Yosen, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura Shuzo smirked at Tetsuya's words. "I was, until last night. I was waiting for you and Seijuurou to come to me but instead you headed here. I miscalculated a little but it's fine now. I have you and Seijuurou where I wanted to."

Fear gripped Tetsuya's heart. Is his vision going to be fulfilled? _No. _"It would be easy for Sei to escape," he said but even he himself didn't believe what he was saying.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Shuzo asked, his smirk not disappearing. "You have to assume the position of emperor, Kuroko-kun. Don't worry about your father. He's been taken cared of."

"What did you do?" He didn't like the way his voice trembled at the question.

Alexandra kept her head bowed as Shuzo shrugged. "Let's just say that he didn't really like the fire."

Tetsuya felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of his father burning to death. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to get out of here to warn Seijuurou. "How did you arrive here when you say you were still in Yosen last night?"

"How did you and Seijuurou arrive here faster?" Shuzo asked back. He then smirked at the bluenette's surprised expression.

"What do you still want from Sei? You already killed my father and no one knows I'm alive except for you two and Sei. Why don't you just let us go?" Tetsuya asked. He needed to stall and buy time as his mind thought of ways to escape. It wasn't for a second later that the solution hit him.

"I need you to yield to me before the public, Kuroko-kun, since you're the emperor now. It's right that no one knew that you're alive but none of the public knew you left the capital days ago." Shuzo took a step closer. "And I need Seijuurou's power to conquer every kingdom into submission. I started with Yosen last night. With Atsushi Murasakibara out of the way, Yosen is mine. I need to quell that uprising that's just brewing and I can do that through Seijuurou."

"You don't need Sei. You're the heir apparent to the throne before my father seized it from your family. That alone could make the kingdoms swear their fealty to you."

"Because I'm not an Akashi by blood!" Shuzo yelled in anger, causing Tetsuya to take a step back. "I'm the son of Emperor Seito's most trusted squire. When he died, the emperor took me in and raised me as his own. It wasn't known to the general public but the nobles knew of it. If your father didn't stage a coup, Seijuurou would have been the one to inherit the throne."

"Sei doesn't want to rule. All he wanted was to meet you and be a Maester," Tetsuya retorted. He didn't want to think what Seijuurou would feel the moment he learned of the truth that the man he thought as his brother just wanted to use him for his own gain. "I won't let you hurt him." And before either Shuzo or Alex could react, his baby blue orbs rolled at the back of his head as he merged his mind with Nigou's.

* * *

"Nigou!" Seijuurou exclaimed when the young direwolf suddenly bit at his sleeve and began to pull him forward to the castle door. "Nigou, what are you doing? Stop it!" he hissed as he tried to pull out of the pup's grip but the direwolf isn't called the king of wolves for nothing. _Damn, at this rate, we're gonna be inside the castle. _"Nigou, we have to be outside on the square."

"Welcome to Teiko," a deep voice suddenly greeted which made the redhead to look up. He saw a man with gray hair, wearing a knight's armour, standing by a door as if he was expecting him. "They're waiting for you inside." He opened the door behind him and bowed.

_I don't feel good about this, _was Seijuurou's immediate thought yet his feet made to move forward. It was then he realised that he's in the throne room. The room was empty aside for the three people on the platform at the far end. Heterochromatic orbs widened when his eyes focused onto the familiar bluenette sitting on the throne. "Tetsuya?" he wondered as Nigou let go of his sleeve and took a place by his master's feet. "Tetsuya what's the meaning of this?" he asked then he glared at the male and female on either side of the bluenette. "Who are you?"

"I believe we haven't met yet, Seijuurou," the raven-haired male on Tetsuya's right side spoke. "Father named me Shuzo."

"You're my brother?" Seijuurou asked, suspicion quickly rising inside him. "I thought you were in Yosen."

"So do you," Shuzo answered back, a mysterious smile on his face. "I left for Yosen when I learned about your and Tetsuya's plan to save Alexandra here." He motioned to the blond female standing on Tetsuya's left side.

Pieces of the puzzle suddenly began to fit in Seijuurou's mind. "So you trapped us then." It wasn't a question but a statement. "What have you done to Tetsuya?" His eyes hardened as he took in the glazed eyes of the bluenette, making him look more like an immobile doll than a human being.

"Kuroko-kun needed a bit of taming," Shuzo said, his hand making its way to Tetsuya's baby blue hair. "Look at him. He's such an obedient boy now, isn't he?" He smirked. "Don't waste your time trying to burn me or this place down, Seijuurou. Kuroko Hiroshi had a spell that disables fire magic inside and around the palace. He's a coward but it's quite useful now, isn't it?"

Seijuurou gritted his teeth when he proved that Shuzo wasn't jesting. "What do you want?"

"Now we're talking." Shuzo clapped his hands in satisfaction. "Kuroko-kun will be leading Teiko from now on and I need your power to re-conquer the four other kingdoms. Let us show them the real power of the Aka Dynasty."

"They're already a part of Teiko. What more do you want?" Seijuurou asked, his eyes focusing on Shuzo, embedding the raven's face in his mind. He needed to be reminded of this person, the person that he would be burning to death later.

"That's what you think. I know everybody's starting an alliance to disband Teiko and become independent kingdoms once more. I wouldn't have that. We wouldn't have that. We must preserve what our ancestor, your namesake, had started."

"You're crazy," Seijuurou spat. This is why he didn't want to involve himself in politics. It's too complicated. He could easily escape if he wanted to from here.

But he couldn't leave Tetsuya alone.

"Call me what you want, Seijuurou. I don't care. I'm doing this to preserve the family." Shuzo produced a knife from his robe and before Seijuurou could react, he took Tetsuya's hand and made a deep slash on the bluenette's palm. "Now, just to make sure you woudn't turn against us, you must swear fealty in a blood rite." The knife then moved to Tetsuya's pale neck. "Do it, Seijuurou or you'll have to say goodbye to your beloved."

Seijuurou glared at his brother but he took a step forward. He wasn't going to compromise Tetsuya's safety. Accepting the knife Shuzo handed him, he spoke, "You bloody well know I could kill you right now, don't you?"

"But you wouldn't," Shuzo said, a smirk on his face as the redhead scoffed and slashed his own palm.

Seijuurou dropped the knife and took Tetsuya's hand in his. The bluenette's palm felt cold to the touch, it was as if he's dead. Gritting his teeth at the thought, the red-haired prince pressed his wounded hand to the bluenette's own, their bloods mixing. "I, Seijuurou of Houses Aka and Ao, swear fealty to Tetsuya of House Kuro, first of his name, emperor of Teiko and of the First Men. I swear to protect you and give my life to you." As he said those words, he was staring deeply into Tetsuya's glazed orbs and thought that he saw him stir a little. His mismatched eyes softened. "I swear to love you always, Tetsuya. I swear it by fire and blood."

"How dramatic," Shuzo mockingly said, totally ruining the moment. "Now for your first show of loyalty to Kuroko-kun, I want you to kill the three people outside this room."

"As if that's gonna happen!" a deep, husky voice exclaimed as the door to the throne room was kicked open then in came three men -a redhead, a bluehead and a greenhead.

"Taiga," Alexandra gasped. "You're already awake?"

"Of course I am," Taiga said, his eyes darting to a still Tetsuya before he looked back at Alex and glared at her. "Tatsuya and Murasakibara knew what you were planning all along with this bastard. How could you, Alex? We trusted you, Kuroko trusted you!"

"Enough of the drama," Shuzo said as Alexandra looked away once more. "I didn't expect to see you here," he referred to the greenhead and bluehead. "Shutoku's Midorima Shintaro and Too's Aomine Daiki."

"Of course you didn't," Shintaro muttered sarcastically then he grabbed Seijuurou by the wrist before turning to Daiki. "Move, you idiot."

"Don't call me idiot," Daiki hissed back as he moved his hands and the ground began to shook, causing Shuzo and Alexandra to fall down. Giant boulders of rocks rose from the ground effectively separating them from the throne.

"Ahomine! How are we going to get Kuroko?!" Taiga yelled.

"Leave him!" Shintaro yelled back as he began to drag Seijuurou away.

"Let me go. I'm not leaving without Tetsuya," the red-haired prince growled as he resisted from Shintaro's hold. "Ugh!" a groan escaped his lips when Daiki hit him on that point on his neck, making him collapse onto Shintaro's arms.

"Let's leave now, Bakagami!" Daiki yelled as he pulled Taiga out with Shintaro following them. "We'll come back and save Tetsu."

Seijuurou, who was fighting to stay awake, looked up and took a glance at the throne room. The last thing he saw before totally losing consciousness was his Tetsuya sitting still on the throne, looking at him with sad baby blue orbs. _No... _"T-Tetsuya..."

* * *

**[1] **Quote by Varys to Tyrion Lannister about the red comet being a red messenger. (A Clash of Kings)

*** **I have a sequel planned already. This wouldn't end here! Sorry if I made Nijimura bad. I love him seriously. XD

~koichii


End file.
